Gravity
by Enaatje
Summary: This is a story about Rashel, Nessie's and Jacob's daughter. I am not so good at writing less than 200 words, so please read the first chapter and PM me if you have questions. Rated Tfor now, but will change to M later on in the story. ON HIATIUS!
1. Chapter 1: First day

**_Disclaimer: This is Stephanie Meyer's world. I am just adding my thoughts to it.  
><em>**

**_This is my first story. Or at least, my first FF. I am writing some own work, but have been wanting to write a FanFiction too. I appreciate comments :)_**

**_Let's begin!_**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1 – First Day<em>

_Beep, beep! Beep, beep!_

I groan before turning over and hitting my alarm clock. I smile to myself when the room goes silent again. I feel myself drifting off to sleep again.

"Rashel Alanna Black! Get your butt out of bed, breakfast is ready!"

"I am coming, daddy." I yell back at him. I open my eyes and take a peek at my alarm. It is only 7am. But then I remember that it is the first day of school today. Mom and dad enrolled us all four in Tahoma Senior High School.

Chase and Will are seniors, Leah is a junior and I am a sophomore, even though we are older than that. I am eighteen, Leah is 46 and my twin brothers are twenty-two. But our parents thought it was best to enroll us all at the same school. It is safer, and we can cover the other when something comes up. My brothers and I can read minds. I have a different power as well, I can control the minds of people. I used to do this a lot when I was younger, I always made my brothers gave up their toys. I learned to control it, and I only use it now when I am in danger. But with this power comes something else at well, I am able to have silent conversations with people that normally aren't mind readers. That is what I love most about it.

We are all immortal, that is how Leah still looks like she is twenty. My mother is half-vampire and half-human. No one knew she could exist. But after my grandparents, Bella and Edward, got married… it was clear that miracles happened. They named their miracle Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

When my mother was barely minutes old, my father imprinted on her. I will explain a little later what imprinting is. First, I will tell you about my father. Jacob William Black, chief of the La Push pack. My dad is a shape-shifter. When he was sixteen, he shifted for the first time. He claimed it was because of happiness, shifting occurs when there is a strong emotion. My dad is seven feet tall, so it is no mystery where my brothers got their height from. My grandmother, Bella, describes my dad as a happy person. She told me how he extends his own happiness to the people around him. My dad is cheery, passionate, adventurous, a leader… but like all wolves he is hot-headed. When he first discovered he was a wolf, he often shifted when he was angry. But he learned to control it.

My parents had children, first they had Chase and Will. And then me. Chase and Will are both around 6'7", even though they are twins… they have many differences. They won't be seen by humans, but for shape-shifter and vampires it is clear.

Chase has this calm appearance, he is a natural leader. With his black hair and light brown eyes, and our tanned skin… he looks handsome. Of course he has a lean body, and the girls follow him around.

Will has a bit more of a temper, and sometimes we compare him to uncle Paul. I heard stories about how Paul had a temper, until he met daddy's sister. Will has black hair as well, but his eyes are green. They are my grandpa Edward's human eyes. He is also lighter than Chase. But with his lean body and bad boy appearance, he has the girls screaming his name.

Then of course there is me, I am sure you already realized that my name is Rashel. I am shorter than my wolf-family, I inherited that from my vampire-family. I am around 5'7", with very dark brown, and wavy hair. My skin is a shade lighter than Will's, but still tanned. My eyes are gray, my dad told me I have his mother's eyes. And I know he still thinks of my grandmother, each time he looks in my eyes.

My body is like my brothers lean and muscular, but I have curves as well. I look like a real girl. My dad always has to keep his hair trimmed, but since my brothers and me are part vampire… our hair doesn't bother us, after being shifted. My brothers keep it short as well, but I leave it long. It reaches past the middle of my back.

When I was little, and we lived in Forks... my aunt Alice always brought me shopping with her. I love shoes and clothes, and since I have the right genes, I can walk and run and even fight in high heels without having trouble at all.

That brings me to the fights, and the reason why we exist. We are designed to fight our one and only enemy, the vampire. Now you might think, isn't she part vampire. And indeed, I am. We only hunt the vampires that feed on human blood, my mom and her vampire-family feed on animal blood. I don't need to survive on blood, but I do love my steak very rare.

In human form, our body heals within second. We posses superhuman strength and speed, we also have a high durability rate with sharp senses. Once turned into a wolf, we have enhanced superhuman strength and speed. We can also communicate with our pack telepathically. Our teeth can cut through the hard body of a vampire with ease.

Now you might wonder if me and my brothers are different, and yes we are. In human form, our skin is harder and it has a faint glow in the sunlight. All are senses are sharper and we are stronger and faster. This is in both human and wolf form.

I told you, that I would explain imprinting. My dad once explained it to Bella, he told her _i__t's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does... You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend._

My dad explained it to us as well, and I will try to explain it to you. A shape-shifter imprints on the person he's bound to be with, this happens the moment he sees her. All the wolves describe it as being pulled toward that person, while a glowing heat fills them; the connection with everything else is severed, and only the imprintee is left to matter, leaving them with a deep need to provide the imprintee anything she needs or wants.

When a wolf and his imprintee are apart, they will be both in pain. We don't know what would happen if a wolf was rejected by his imprintee. This is almost impossible… the wolf and his mate are the perfect match, he will be anything she may need or want.

We don't know why we imprint, Sam believes that a shape-shifter imprints on the person with whom he has the best chance to have little wolves. My grandpa Billy has a different opinion. He thinks that imprinting is designed to make the wolf stronger.

I haven't imprinted yet, but I can shift into a wolf. Like I said before, the first time we shift is triggered by an emotional happening. Chase shifted when he realized he was in love with Leah. He was so happy after their first kiss, that it made him shift. Leah and me are close, and she told me that she used to worry about never imprinting. She was the only female wolf, and thanks to Leah… I know I am going to imprint sooner or later.

When Chase was born, and Leah saw him for the first time. She felt the pull, and has waited for him to grow up and decide what Leah is to him. They have been married for four years now. Leah has moved with us to Black Diamond in Washington. They have their own house on our property.

Will has a different story, he didn't shift because of happiness. No, it was worse. When he was sixteen, a close friend of him died. And Will blamed himself for this, his friend was killed by a vampire. And Will wasn't there to save him. He was feeling to guilty and mad at himself that he shifted. He immediately went after the vampire and ripped him apart and burned him.

Me on the other hand, I changed because of jealousy and anger. When I was sixteen, I had a crush on a boy. Donovan James. He was the hottest guy in school and he told me he liked me. When he invited me to his party, I took hours to dress up for him. I hoped I would get my first kiss. But when I arrived at the party, I saw my best friend and Donovan making out. I was so angry and jealous that I ran into the woods and shifted. I felt myself heating up and trembling, and before I knew it… I was a wolf. My fur was as white as snow, but my I had a brown spot on my forehead.

We moved to Black Diamond two weeks ago. And my room is still a mess. Everything is in boxes. The only thing unpacked is my bed. We painted the walls a light red and the floor is made of wood. I didn't unpack anything; if I did… it would make it final. I missed Forks. I missed my family and my friends. But I know we had to move away. And Black Diamond didn't look too bad.

I got out of bed, and walked into my own bathroom. Our house is quite big. Will and I have our own room with bathroom. Our parents have the master bedroom and master bathroom. Downstairs there is a kitchen, a living room, and a big dining room. My bathroom is white marble. There is a black shower, a black bathtub, a black toilet and a black sink.

I undress and turn on the shower and get in. I turn the water to the hottest stand and let it roll over me. We wolves run a little hotter than the average human.

After twenty minutes of standing in the hot shower, I turn the water off and get out. I take a towel from the linen closet and wrap it around me. I make my way back to my room.

I open a box labeled _Tops_ and look through it. I see a red halter top, and take it out of the box. Then I move to a box labeled _Cardigans_ and I look through this one, too. After a few minutes I spot the one I was looking for. A black long sleeved cardigan. I wouldn't need the warmth of it, but I would look silly in a halter top. I move to the next box, this one is labeled _Underwear_, and I take a black thong from it. I wouldn't need a bra, the halter top was already shaped. The next box is labeled _Denim_ and I take a black denim out of it. And last, but definitely not least the box labeled _Shoes._ I already know which ones. The red pumps I bought with Aunt Alice a week before we moved away.

I quickly get dressed and then put in my ruby studs and make my way down to the kitchen. When I enter I already see Leah and Chase sitting at the table. Will is outside and mom and dad are cooking behind the counter.

"Good morning, everybody." I say and make my way over to my parents.

"Morning, baby. Are you excited for your first day?" My dad asks as he leans down to kiss my cheek.

I nod and grab a bowl form the cupboard. I take the box of cereal and pour some in my bowl. I add the milk and then go sit at the table.

"So, Leah… what are you going to do with your ring?" I ask. Since she can't wear her wedding ring to high school.

She smiles at me, and then shows me the new necklace. She put her ring on the necklace.

"Smart!" I should remember that for when I get married, I thought.

_You are not getting married, Rashel._ I heard Will think.

I sigh and decide to ignore him.

"What car are we taking? Or can I ride my bike?" I ask excitedly.

"NO!" My dad says loudly in my direction.

"But… why not, daddy? I can ride!" I tell him with a pouty lip.

"You will drive with your brothers and Leah for the first few weeks. After that… we will talk about it." He says and then kisses my mom on her lips and heads out.

"It's not fair. I am big enough to go alone." I mumble.

A hand reaches for my shoulder and squeezes it. "I know, sweetie. But he is your dad. You are his baby girl. He doesn't want to lose you. I will talk to him when he gets back. But just listen to him for now?" My mom asks.

I nod, "Can I at least drive?" I ask her.

She nods and adds, "Yeah, but take Chase's Dodge. It has tinted windows."

I nod and then grab my bag from the chair next to me. I drop my iPhone in, it already has my wallet and the few books and notebooks. I grab the keys from Chase and head out to the car.

After a few minutes, Chase, Will and Leah join me in the car. I turn the key and the car roars to life. I always loved cars and bikes. Dad turned me into grease monkey. I turn onto the driveway and make my way down to the road. We live near the high way and I steer the car onto it and make my way to Tahoma. I wonder how the first day will be.

After 15 minutes we spot the school, we park the car and then make our way to the main office. We need to register, and get our schedules. I hand the keys back to Chase, who is walking hand in hand with Leah. I see all the guys staring at me with a smile on the face. And some girls glare at me. I quickly look towards my feet as we make our way to the office. Once inside, we tell the short lady behind the table that we are the Black's. She nods and immediately gets up to get the forms and the papers.

We all have to fill in something and then she hands us our schedule, a map of the school and the code to our locker.

I have English first. I love English, I probably have read all the books they will assign. But I will keep quiet, they don't need to think I am a know-it-all. I wait for Leah to say goodbye to Chase, her locker is next to mine. Once we leave the office, her smile disappears.

"Leah… are you okay?" I ask worriedly.

She nods, "Yeah… I just miss him. I don't like being away from him."

I put my arm around her shoulder and kiss her cheek. "I know… but you will see him at lunch. It won't be that long."

She nods and then spots our lockers. We head over to them and try to open them.

Leah's locker opens immediately, but mine is being stubborn. I know I could tear it apart, but I don't want to get too much attention on my first day.

"It helps if you hit it." A deep, but annoying voice says.

I look to my right and see a guy standing. He is about 6 feet. And has blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He also has a little tan, which tells me he wasn't born here.

I do as he said, and the locker opens.

"Thank you. I am Rashel Black." I say, shaking his hand.

"I know. I am Camron Smith, but you can call me Cam." He answers with a wink.

I smile back, I know he is flirting with me. But somehow I doesn't affect me.

"We don't get many new faces here, where did you come from?"

"Me and my family moved up here from Forks, Washington." I tell him, when I suddenly see a tall figure appear. Uh oh!

"Hi, I am Will and this is my sister." He says, shoving me to the side a little.

Will is almost two heads taller than Camron. And I can see him taking a step back.

"Were you flirting with her? Because if you do, I will promise you… I will hurt you!" He says and I can see his hair at the back of his neck raising.

"Will! It is okay. We were just talking." I say in a whisper.

_Talking is not the only thing he wants, Rash. Didn't you enter his mind? _He asks me in my head.

_You know I don't do that all the time. I am sorry. I will be more careful._

Leah noticed our mental conversation and tried to distract Camron. "Hi, I am Leah. Nice to meet you. Can I ask you where room 123 is?"

"Su-sure… it is right down the hall, you go left at the first split. And then it is the second door on your right."

"Thank you!" And she walk away.

Will is still staring at Camron, and I start to pull him away from him.

"Come on, Will. Class is starting." He reluctantly follows me.

_You should stay away from him. He has a reputation. _I hear him say in my head.

I nod. "This is me, Will. I will see you at lunch."

He kisses me on the cheek before running to his own class.

I enter the room and walk to the teacher. I hand her my slip and she signs it. She points me to a seat at the back. I take a seat and wait for the rest of the students to enter.

"Hi, you must be one of the Black's. My name is Kayla Smith." Smith? I look up at her. She has blonde hair, blue eyes and a tan. She must be Camron's younger sister.

"Yes, I am Rashel. Nice to meet you. Can I ask a question?" I ask her.

"Sure, go ahead." She says with a genuine smile.

"Is Camron your brother?" And I see her nod.

"I saw you met him. I am sorry if he caused any trouble. He thinks he can have any girl he sees. Don't fall for his charms! He is player."

When hearing this from his sister, my jaw dropped. She laughs at my expression.

"You didn't think a sister could say that about her own brother, huh? Well it is the truth. Be careful, Rashel. He will not take no for an answer, he has had half the school already."

I look at her and then nod. "Thank you, for telling me."

"No problem! Can I sit here?" I nod with a smile.

"I saw your brother."

"Which one?" I ask her.

"Which one? You mean you have more?" To which I nod.

"Yes, I have two brothers. They are twins."

"Oh, wow… I saw the one wearing the dark blue T-shirt?" She saw Chase.

"That was Chase, he is the calm one. Will has a bit of a temper. But he is sweet when you get to know him." I tell her after I saw the look in her eyes.

"Oh good. You scared me there for a bit." She says with a smile.

"Okay class… everyone is here. Let's start!" Ms. Byron says and she starts handing us our reading list. I take a look and saw I read all the books on it.

After a few hours, it was lunch. Kayla has been in all my classes up till now. And I think we could be good friends. We are walking into the cafeteria and I turn to ask her if she wants to sit with us. "I want you to meet my brothers and Leah."

"Sure?" She answers nervously. I smile.

"Relax! They won't bite you." And I try to hide my smile, as to how ironic it sounds.

We pay for our lunch and then I spot Chase waving at me. I make sure Kayla is following me and then make our way to their table.

"Hey guys… I like you to meet Kayla. Kayla, this is Leah."

Leah shakes her hand, "Nice to meet you, Kayla."

"That is Chase, you saw him in the hallway." Chase also shakes her hand and then wraps his arm around Leah and pulls her closer.

"And this is Will." I say gesturing to my second brother.

Will doesn't offer his hand. He is only staring at Kayla with wide eyes. And Kayla is reflecting him.

_Oh boy! Will imprinted._ I hear Chase say in my head,

And all I can do is nod.

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>First of all, thank you for reading! So... what did you think? Please click the button down here, and let me know. I will try to update soon.<strong>__


	2. Chapter 2: Oh crap!

**_Disclaimer: This is Stephanie Meyer's world. I am just adding my thoughts to it._**

**_I want to apologize for taking so long to write a second chapter. But to be honest, I didn't even remember posting the first chapter. I thought I didn't… and I just saw a comment from Kendall, I wish you had an account so I could have thanked you properly. _**

**_With this said, here is chapter two. _****_Let's begin!_**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2 - Oh crap!<em>

I look between Kayla and Will, they are staring at each other. They look like they are seeing a second head grow out of someone's back. I shift my gaze to Chase and he is looking between Kayla and Will.

_Say something, Chase!_ I tell him with my mind. Chase stands up and walks over to Will, he pulls him away from our table and goes outside.

_I will talk to him, take care of the girl!_ I sigh and look towards Kayla, she is still standing and her mouth is opened up. I smile and take her hand, pulling her down so she can sit down on a chair.

I shake her shoulder a bit, and she snaps out of the trance she was in.

"Are you okay?" I ask concerned for her. I want my brother to be happy, and I am glad he imprinted with a sweet and nice girl. But how will he tell her? Leah was already in the know, but Kayla isn't.

I look towards Leah and she nods, telling me to enter her mind and see what she is thinking. I do as she says and concentrate on her mind.

_Can you believe he imprinted? You know her, how is she?_ She ask, and I can hear excitement even in her thoughts.

I smile, and I notice Leah picking up on what I want to say. She is a good imprint, I just hope she won't freak out the first time he sees Will shift.

Kayla didn't notice the quick mental conversation I had with Leah, soon she will have her own private conversations with Will. At least, I hope that is how it will work out. We will always be what our imprint wants us to be. If Kayla needs a best friend, Will would be her best friend. If Kayla needs a protector, again Will would be this for her.

"Yeah, I am okay… is something the matter with your brothers?" Kayla asks me, she is looking towards them. They are having a loud conversation, and I hope no one is overhearing them.

"No… ummm, just sibling trouble." I smile at her, "I am sure you know about that, I mean with your brother and all?"

She nods and then tries to look down at her food. She plays with the salad she decided on taking, and I feel bad for her. She must be so confused.

"Hey Rashel!" I hear a voice say behind me. The voice sounds familiar and I don't want to look at the person it belongs to. Suddenly he is sitting at our table in the seat in front of us. I force out a smile.

"Hey Cam, aren't you sitting with your friends?" I ask, hoping he'd get up and leave me.

Sadly enough, he shakes his head and starts on his fries. I remember what Will told me, and I peek into his head.

_Mmm… she is so fine! By the end of the week I will have shown her every inch of my room._ I gasp, Kayla and Camron look up at me.

"Anything wrong?" Kayla asks me, with concern painting her voice.

I shake my head and look at Camron with a disgusted look on my face. Leah sees it and tries to distract the siblings, while I try to regain control over my face.

Just as I am calm, Chase and Will enter the canteen again. Will looks happy and stares at Kayla, who is playing with her food and refusing to look up. The happy face Will had, turns into a frown. His imprint is upset, and he feels the need to make her happy again.

Then his eyes shift to Camron. Uh oh!

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay away?" Will asks him loudly. The whole room looks towards our table. Crap!

_Will! Calm down… It's Kayla's brother. _I tell him and hope he calms down. But it has the opposite effect.

His whole body starts trembling, the guy he hates so much… he has to be nice to him. For Kayla's sake.

_Rashel, distract them. I will get him out of here._ Chase tells me, and I nod.

"Hey guys, did you see those flyers for the start of the year ball? It is in three weeks." I say, and Kayla and Cam shift their eyes from my brother to me.

Kayla smiles excitedly. "Yes, I am in the committee. I am in charge of the theme… do you know anything, Rashel?" she asks me.

As I am distracting them, Will and Chase leave. Will runs quickly away and I know he went for a run. After a bit Chase comes back, he takes his former seat and wraps his arms around Leah.

"Maybe… something about diamonds? Because we live in Black Diamond… or is that dumb?" I as Kayla, and she shakes her head.

"No, it sounds amazing. I will suggest it to the rest. Thanks!" she then looks towards Chase and Leah. They are in their own little world.

"Chase? Is Will ok?" she asks, is she worried about him?

My brother nods his head. "He will be alright, he just needed to blow off steam."

Kayla nods, and when I take a peak in her head I can see that she is wondering why he needed to blow off steam.

Camron looks towards Kayla and it's like the wheels in his head are turning round.

"You are not allowed to talk to him! Do you understand, Kayla?" he tells her firmly. Kayla is scared. She is scared of her own brother. I look towards Camron, and my body starts trembling.

My hands are itching, and I really want to hit him. I don't even want to hold back, even though it could kill him. I am flexing my fingers, when I feel Chase pull me with him.

Suddenly, there is cold air around me. We are outside. He is shaking me by the shoulders.

"You can't lose control, sis. It's something between siblings… Besides, no one can keep them apart." He tells me, without losing grip on my shoulders. And if my skin wasn't this hard, I know he'd be hurting me.

I nod my head, and then he releases me. He walks back inside and sits down with Leah. Camron and Kayla aren't sitting at the table anymore. I hope they are okay.

I feel my legs buckle, I made my first friend leave our table. I sit back against the wall and close my eyes. I hear the buzzer, the signal for our classes to start again. I sigh and get up. I make my way inside and grab my shoulder bag, and check what class I have.

The paper reads _Drama_. I have loved acting since I was a little girl and my mood lifts a bit. I make my way to the room, that is written on the paper. I am looking at the little piece of paper in my hand, and I didn't see it coming.

I feel myself walking against someone. Pffft… I think to myself. I barely felt it, but the other person is laying on the floor. As I am looking down, I see a pair of black stiletto heels.

"Excuse me! Watch where you walk in the future!" A high-pitched voice tells me. Oh no!

"I am so sorry, here let me help you?" I ask the girl who is laying on the floor. I offer my hand as I try to grab hers to pull her up.

"Don't touch me!" She gets up and then stares at me, with the most evil glare I have ever seen. Worse than a vampire even.

"You don't know who I am, but you will know soon enough." She walks away from me, and I realize it was a bit of a threat.

_Perfect! Just perfect… the bitch of the school hates me!_ I think to myself, and I feel Chase chuckle in my head. _Shut up, Chase!_

"Are you okay?" A voice asks me, the voice is familiar and when I look around I notice Kayla.

"I am fine, who was that?" I ask her as she makes her way closer to me.

"Beth. Head cheerleader, school body president and the most popular girl in the school." She tells me, and I nod. I already knew this.

"The bitch of the school, then." I mumble and make my way to drama. "What class do you have next?" I ask her.

"Art, you have drama." She says and points me in the right direction.

"Thank you, I will see you at gym." I wave at her as she makes her way to her class. I walk into the room, and everyone looks at me.

"I am sorry for being late, I umm… I had an accident with someone." I tell the room.

The teacher stands up and walks towards me. "Rashel Black, right?" He asks me, offering me his hand and I nod as I shake his hand.

"Good, everyone is here! I am mr. Blane. Take a seat, miss Black." I nod, and sit down on the last free chair in the circle.

"Good afternoon, students! Welcome to drama, you chose this… because you love acting. This semester we will be working to a play, which I have written. Do you guys want to know what it's about?" He asks and everyone yells yes at the same time. I smile and already like the teacher.

"It is a love story, a girl and a guy… and the guy, everyone thinks he is a murderer. Except one woman. She believes he is innocent, and eventually they fall in love. And she saves him from his own thoughts. It is a bit deep, but I know you guys can do it." He says and I can see how much he believes in his students.

"We are with twenty people. Right now, six aren't here. The juniors, they had something else planned as well. But they will be here tomorrow. I am holding auditions tomorrow, so we can all find a part we can play." I nod, and I want the lead.

I raise my hand and he nods towards me, "Do you have a preference for the audition?"

He shakes his head, "No, anything you want is alright. But make sure you show yourself, not some fake person."

I nod, and smile as my mind already starts thinking. "The girls will be up first, luckily we are ten girls and ten guys."

"I am not telling you how many roles there are, and what each role does. The ones that already know me, know how I work. But for Rashel, I decide who gets what part. No one knows what parts there are. There will be no rivalry." I smile and nod my head, that was smart of him.

I already know what monologue I can do. As there is nothing we can do, mr. Blane decides we can go early and see if there is something in the library for our audition tomorrow. I don't need to go to the library, since I already know what I will perform. I have it memorized, thanks to my vampire memory.

Instead of making my way to the library, I walk outside. There is still thirty minutes before gym starts. And I am in the mood for a run. I jog towards the woods, and once I am out of sight… I shift into my white wolf form. Immediately, I feel Will in my head. And all the other wolves, back at La Push.

_Will? Are you okay?_ I ask him, as I just run towards nothing at all.

_I imprinted with Kayla, Rashel. She is so beautiful! Did you look at her? _ He asks me, and I realize I didn't. I will make sure to have a look at her at gym.

_I peaked at her, she was worried for you when you left. _I tell my brother, as I make my way back to school already.

_She was? _He asks and I feel him starting to be happy again. _I hate her brother, though._ He adds.

_I know, he forbid her to talk to you. And I think he also told her, not to come near me. Will? You need to talk to her, I will give you her number when we get home._ I tell him quickly before shifting back to my human form and getting dressed.

I make my way to the locker room, and I am just on time.

"Kayla! Hey, wait for me." I say with a smile as we both enter the locker room, we get lockers next to each other and start to change into our gym clothes. I look towards her, and realize she really is beautiful.

I already saw her blonde hair, but I didn't notice how curly it was. If you ever saw Taylor Swift, you will know what she looks like. Her hair is super curly and reached the middle of her back. She has big blue eyes, that always look friendly. She is tanned, but it isn't dark. Just a faint tan and it looks good with her hair.

She is a few inches smaller than me, if I had to guess she's be 5'5". Her legs are long and toned, as if she used to sport on a high level. There is not a gram of fat on her whole body, and she isn't anorexia like either. She looks great.

When we are both done changing, we make our way outside. It is still warm enough to sport outside. And I breathe in the scent of the fresh grass. Girls and guys don't have gym together, so I won't be seeing any guys flexing his muscles. Pity!

_Watch it, sis!_ I hear Will say in my mind. I guess he shifted back to being a human. I felt him checking Kayla out, using my eyes.

_Stop it, Will! She will think I am crushing on her. Meet me at the car, I will bring her along. _I tell him, and I shut down my mind for him.

We walk to the big field, and out teacher is already waiting on us.

"Okay girls, split up in two teams. We are going to play soccer!" Mrs. Chaney tells us. I see Kayla brighten up when she hear the word soccer, I assume she used to play that. After a bit of hassling, I am in a team with Kayla. In our team is also a red head called Ginger, funny huh? A girl with short, blonde hair, called Cindy. And the last girl is Japanese, her name is Sora. The team we are playing against, consists of four blonde girls with straight hair. I didn't catch their names. But the fifth player on their team is Beth. Oh great!

The coach blows on her whistle and the game begins. Kayla is fast, for a human. She zips by everyone and scores. I am holding back, a lot. But I as well zip by Beth and her slaves, I score some more. And it brings our score at 5 – 0.

Beth is heating up, and I feel anger radiating from her. This is gonna be fun, I think to myself. Kayla and I play together, while Cindy and Sora are defending every ball that we lose. And Ginger is defending our goal.

As I look behind me, I can see the three girls enjoying the torture we are giving Beth and her little friends.

I shift gear, and I play faster and harder. Together with Kayla we score another seven times. The coach blows her whistle, the signal for the end of the game. I hug Kayla and the other three girls.

"Kayla, damn girl! You are fast" I tell her, and the other three chime in.

"You aren't that bad yourself. Dream team!" She says and we hug each other again.

Then I feel someone push me, and I look behind me and see that Beth shoved me towards the girls. I roll my eyes and swear inside of my head.

"She isn't used to losing, I guess… She will just have to get used to it." I high five the girls, and we make our way back to the locker room. As we get there, Beth and her minions are already done and just left.

We go for a quick shower and I make sure my hair doesn't get wet, as I wash of the little sweat. The girls and me giggle about everything, and we are pretty close already. They tell me that they aren't that popular. Ginger, because of her red hair. Cindy, because her father went to jail. Hmm… I will look into that later. And Sora, because she is Japanese.

Ginger has a light skin, with dark brown eyes. Her red hair is wavy and falls just past her shoulders. She is the shortest of us all, at 5'0". She looks really cute.

Cindy looks like a bad girl, her hair is short and spiky and wild. She has light blue eyes, and a light tan. But her clothes are more rock chick. Leather and jeans. She is just as tall as me, and even though she looks scary… she is an amazing girl.

And last but definitely not least, is Sora. She stands at 5'3" and has darker skin than Ginger. But it is still very light. She has big brown eyes and short, straight black hair. Her skin is so clear and shiny, she could be a model.

After our shower, school was over. We exchange phone numbers, and make our way to our cars. I pull Kayla with me, to the truck and we wait for my brothers and Leah to join us.

"Will wants to see you, is that okay?" I ask Kayla, just as Will makes his way to us. She nods and turns around to face him. I walk away, so they can have a bit of privacy.

"Look out!" I hear someone yell, I turn around and I see a basketball moving my way. I can stop it, but not without letting out our secret. I lift up my hands instead, and cover my face.

The ball was coming fast and it actually pushed me over, I hit my head on the ground and I groan when I hear a crack. It'll heal.

"I am so sorry! Are you okay?" I hear a male voice coming from above me, I nod my head… but that actually hurts.

He holds out a hand and I grab a hold of it, when I touch it… it is like electricity is coursing through my body. What is wrong?

When the guy pulls me to my feet, I realize he is taller than me. When I look up, I see he isn't much shorter than my brother. I guess that explains the basketball that hit me.

"Are you okay?" He asks again, a bit more concerned. At that moment I look into his eyes.

Two blue, piercing eyes stare back in mine. My eyes widen, and it feels like the world falls into place. He has still hold of my hand and my eyes can't leave his. Just like his refuse to move away.

_Oh crap!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>First of all, thank you for reading! So... what did you think? Please click the button down here, and let me know. <em>****_I will try to update soon._**

**_On my profile, you can find a link to a Flickr-account. If you would like to see how my Ginger, Cindy, Sora and Kayla look like... please click.  
><em>**


	3. Chapter 3: Imprint

**_Disclaimer: This is Stephanie Meyer's world. I am just adding my thoughts to it._**

**_I want to thank everyone for reviewing. The ones who have an account, I pm'd you guys. But I want to thank Roseanne and Funvanilla for their reviews as well. And all the people who added my story to their favorite or story alerts. I am still in shock, and I didn't think so many people would read it. That is why I am posting the third chapter so quick. I hope I can keep up with your expectations. _**

**_With this said, here is chapter three. Let's begin!_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - Imprint<p>

_Oh crap!_ I say again as I am unable to look away from this guy in front of me. I have never seen eyes as blue as his. And his hand feels so dry and warm around my own.

But then, all of a sudden, my view is blocked and my hand is released. Someone is standing in front of me.

_Rashel! You imprinted, get out of here before I rip this guy's head off_. My brother is telling me in my head, and he sounds angry.

_Why Will? I am old enough to handle myself!_ I yell back in his head, I see him wince at the force I put behind my words. I shove at him, but he refuses to move aside. Most guys would turn and leave.

"Are you okay?" The guy asks me again, looking around Will. It's like he doesn't even realize someone is blocking his way. Will growls, and I worry if the guy heard it. I keep referring to him as 'guy'. I want to ask his name.

I nod my head. "I am alright, you better should go… my brother isn't in a good mood." I tell him with a sad smile. It felt like my heart was breaking when I told him to leave.

_God! Imprinting is painful._ I think to myself, and I hear Chase chime in.

_Mhm. It is, Rash…_ He replies to my thought and I let out a relieved breath, he will calm Will down.

As he moves closer, he rest his hand on Will's shoulder and squeezes tightly.

"Leave him, Will. We will talk about it at home!" He sounds like the son of an alpha and I feel a shiver run down my spine.

Will keeps staring the guy with his piercing, blue eyes down. But he doesn't budge, I am impressed. And proud that he is my imprint. And I don't even know his name, or what he is like.

Will steps down eventually and looks behind him, he forgot about Kayla. Kayla is looking at him, with her eyes wide open. Immediately his face softens and he walks up to her, talking softly and apologizing to her. She seems to calm down.

Leah is standing next to me, and looking at the person in front of us. She seems to be sniffing the air and frowns her forehead. I wonder what that is all about.

I then shift my gaze towards the guy and I smile. He extends his hand, and I accept it. We shake hands and I feel a spark go through my whole body.

"Hi, I am sorry for the ball. I am Ethan Vale." He tells me, and his voice sounds so mesmerizing that I forget to speak.

"Don't worry about the ball, just a bump. I am Rashel Black, we just moved here." I hear someone clear his throat. "Oh, sorry… this is Leah, she lives with us." I notice that we are still holding hands.

"Hi Ethan, it's nice to meet you… don't mind Will. He didn't eat." She says and smiles sweetly at him. When Leah turned her gaze on him, he released my hand and it felt so cold.

"You have a strong throw there, Rashel never saw it coming." She tells him, and I want to roll my eyes at her. Of course I saw it coming, I just didn't want us to be turned in as science projects.

"Sometimes I don't know my own strength." He tells her with a smile before looking back at me. "I am really sorry, I should have been more careful." He tells me and I smile at how sweet he seems.

"It's okay, Ethan… but be careful, next time you will be hit with a basketball." I say with a big grin, was I flirting?

He laughs, and it is the most wonderful sound in the world. But it is rudely interrupted by Will.

"Get in the car, now!" He says to no one in particular, but I know he is talking to me. He glares at Ethan, before getting in the truck. I notice Kayla is nowhere to be seen, and I wonder where she went.

"Rashel, you can't like him. You are too young!" Will tells me and he sounds furious.

_God! Why is he so protective?_ I ask Chase between our minds.

_Don't you remember? He has been like that, ever since you almost died from that vampire attack…_ Chase tells me, and I remember the day all too well.

It was dark, and it had been raining for a week nonstop. We lived in La Push back then, and in the middle of the night we heard howling. I knew the howl, and I recognized it was uncle Paul. Something was wrong.

We all shifted into wolves, I wasn't a wolf for that long. But I was ready for action. Once we shifted, we felt the minds of our pack and Paul told us to come to the meadow at the top of the cliffs.

I raced there, and I was quicker than my brothers. When I got there, there was a young girl standing in the meadow. And Paul was growling at her. I thought, that I was in an advantage because the vampire was with her back to me.

I was wrong there, when I started running towards her… she turned around and disappeared. Suddenly her arms were around my neck and she started squeezing. Her white and sharp teeth were shining in the moonlight.

I was whining and whimpering, her grip was too strong and I was losing consciousness. The last thing I remember, is hitting the floor before passing out. I actually thought I died. But Will got to me just in time, and killed of the vampire.

I woke up in bed, with my whole family surrounding me.

_He loves you, sis… he will get around the idea of his baby sister and a guy._ He says as we pull up to our house.

"Just wait, dad will agree with me on this!" Will says before disappearing in thin air and running to meet our parents who just were coming out of the house to greet us.

"Mom, dad… Rashel imprinted!" He tells them, on my mom's face a big smile appears. She runs to me and hugs me to her body.

"I am so happy for you, sweetheart! What's his name? What's he like? Is he smart?" She asks quickly after each other. I giggle and kiss her cheek before walking to my dad. He looks angry.

"Daddy? Are you mad?" I ask him, with the best puppy dog eyes I have.

He walks down the steps and hugs me, I am pressed tightly to him and I love how he always is able to make me small and young.

"No, baby… I just hate that you are growing up so fast. I was your age when I imprinted… I would love to meet him, when the time is ripe." I kiss his cheek before stepping out of his embrace.

Chase walks to us, his arm wrapped around Leah's shoulders. "Will imprinted, too." He tells everyone with a big smile on his face.

Will, who was gaping at the exchange I had with my dad, is flipped out of his trance when my mom hugs him as well.

"My babies are growing up!" She says after she hugged him tightly. "I'd love to meet both of them, maybe we can throw a dinner… Yes, you have to invite them." She says and starts for the house, probably preparing the food already.

I shake my head. "Dad, I just met my imprint thirty minutes ago… I can't invite him over for dinner."

"I know, babygirl. I will talk to your mother, go for a run or something." He tells us, and I wonder why he said that. How will he convince mom?

_Oh! Yuck… Who is coming with me?_ I ask my brothers as I try to get rid of the image of my parents, in bed.

When I look around me, I notice that I am alone. My brothers and Leah, are already gone. I roll my eyes and jog up to the woods before shifting.

I feel Leah, Will and Chase enter my mind. _Thanks for waiting, guys!_

_Sorry, Rash… The time it took you to get rid of that image, we already bolted!_ Will tells me as he runs into the opposite direction of Chase and Leah.

_Where are you going, Will?_ I ask him, and I start running after him.

_Go away! I am going to meet up with Kayla._ He tells me and I hear him growl in my head, I slow down.

_As a wolf?_ I ask, confused. He stops and mentally rolls his eyes.

_I will shift back, dumbo! _He sprints away and leaves me alone in the woods, I look for Leah's mind. But as soon as I found it, I pull out.

_So not only my parents had that thought. Yuck!_ I shake my head and just run. I have no idea where I am going. But the sun is already setting, and I decide to head back.

When I almost reached the boundary of our property, I smell something. It is sweet, but not sweet enough for a vampire. I sniff some more and try to figure out what it is. After a few seconds, the scent is gone. Did I just imagine it?

I start towards the house again, but this time slower. Maybe I will catch something. But as I reach the house, I haven't seen, heard or smelled anything. I must have imagined it. I shift back and I realize that I am full of mud.

Time for a bath then, I head into the house and tell my mom that I am going for a bath before making my way up to my room.

I walk into my room, and immediately disappear into my bathroom. I strip down from my muddy and wet clothes and let the tub fill with hot water. Luckily it is fast and I am in the hot water before I even realize it.

I sigh and let myself be covered in hot water and airy bubbles. I close my eyes and let my head slip under. My hair is floating around my head and the mud is being washed out. I add some shampoo and make sure it smells fruity again. After making sure all the mud is scrubbed off of my body, I step out of the tub and wrap myself in a fluffy towel.

I pull the stop from the tub and let the water circle down the drain. I walk through the door, into my room. I look for the box _Sleepwear_, I open it and pull out a T-shirt. The shirt is way too big, and covers my body nicely. I also pull on some shorts and make my way downstairs barefooted.

Just as I reach the kitchen, my mom is carrying everything to the table. I see that she only set three plates. And I have no idea who isn't joining us.

"Mom? Are we only with three?" I ask her as I sit down in my usual seat. I see her nod.

"Yeah, your brother and Leah decided to eat at home tonight… and Will called, telling me he will be taking out Kayla?" She says the name carefully. I smile and nod.

"He imprinted on her, she is a sweet girl… you would really love her." I tell her and she grins widely at me and sits down at the table. We wait for my dad to join us, which didn't take long once he smelled the food.

"Mmm… smells good, babe." He tells her and kisses the top of her head, and mine as well before joining us at the table.

We eat in silence, with a questions now and again. My mom wants to know about Ethan, but I have to tell her that I don't know anything besides his name and that he can throw a basketball with the speed of a vampire.

"Did you check if he was a vampire?" She asks me, and I shake my head.

"He isn't, but Leah acted a bit weird. She was sniffing the air when we were talking to him." I tell my dad, maybe he knows something. He shrugs and I can see he is thinking about something, but he continues eating his dinner.

I wonder if I should tell my dad about the strange scent, that I smelled. But I change my mind, I imagined it after all… no need to throw it onto the table. I tell my parents about my audition, and what I am doing. They wish me good luck.

I thank them, but the rest of dinner stays quiet. When we are all done, I offer to do the dishes. My mom thanks me, and tells me she will go hunt. She hasn't had blood since we moved here, two weeks ago. My dad joins her, which leaves me all alone at home.

After I finish the dishes, I take my bag with me to my room. As I enter, I see all the boxes. I should really unpack these. Maybe if I use a bit of speed.

I use my vampire speed to put all the things into the closet or on the shelves, and within thirty minutes my room looks perfect. I smile before walking to my desk and turning on my laptop. I still need to prepare my monologue for tomorrow. The other homework I was given, I finished in class. That's an advantage, vampire memory.

I walk to the shelves and look for my notes, I find what I am looking for and lay down on my bed. I open it to the page I need and read the monologue. I hope mr. Blane thinks I am good enough to play the female lead.

After reading the page a few times, I close my eyes and rest my head on my pillow. As soon as I closed my eyes, two blue eyes appear in front of me. Ethan's eyes. I smile and imagine how our life could be.

With that smile I fall asleep and I dream that night of Ethan and me.

In the morning, I am awaken by someone shaking my shoulders. My eyes flutter open and I see Will standing above me.

"Wake up, Rashel. You need to get all pretty for your audition." He says in a cheery voice. I look up at him, with a raised eyebrow.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Will?" I ask this cheery person in front of me. Instead of answering me, he smiles and ruffles my hair. He walks out of my room and goes down the stairs where he yells loudly good morning to everyone.

I groan and roll out of bed and make my way into the bathroom, I do my morning routine and make my way back into my bedroom. I walk into my walk-in closet and look for something to wear.

I find a pair of light jeans, and a long sleeve shirt that hangs off the shoulders to go with. For shoes, I decided on the new black, high heeled boots. I dress quickly and make a smokey eyes. My hair is extra wavy, since I went to bed with them still being wet. I decide to just let them flow.

I grab my bag and prop all the books in it, before checking my phone and I see that I have a text. I will read it later, since I don't want to be late. I make my way down the stairs and into the kitchen, I kiss my mom on her cheeks and grab a muffin.

"Can I go with my car, we have the auditions today… and otherwise they'll have to wait on me?" I ask my dad, when he enters the kitchen. He thinks about it, and I know he wants to say no. But my mom whispers something in his ear.

"Alright, baby. But be careful… and call me if anything goes wrong?" He says, with worry painting his voice.

"Dad… I am your grease monkey. I know more about cars than the guys you have working at your shop." I tell him, and he knows I am right. The guys he has working for him can't even distinguish an old Beetle with a new Hummer.

"Thanks, daddy! I love you!" I tell him and kiss his cheek. I make my way to the underground garage and grab the keys from the wall. I press the button and I hear a beep. Lights light up and I smile. I make my way to the other side of the garage.

There she is, my black Ford Mustang '65 with red leather interior. How I love that car! I fixed it up with my dad and aunt Rosalie. That was the best time of my life. I open the door and throw my bag on the back seat before getting in. I hit another button and the garage door opens up to the outside world. I start my engine and back out of the garage.

I turn around when I reach the open space and press the same button. I look in my rearview mirror and see the garage door closing. I then drive up to the gate, and push yet another button and watch it sway open. I drive by, knowing the gate will close by itself and hit the highway to school.

In about fifteen minutes, I reach the parking lot. I park next to a black Camaro. As I get out of my car, and grab my back… I walk to the car and let my finger run over the blackness. This car is so amazing. How come I didn't see it yesterday? I shrug.

I tear my eyes away from the car and make my way into the school. The first few hours go by quickly, with nothing happening. When lunch rolls by, I feel myself hoping to see Ethan again. I missed him, even though I don't know him. I am chatting with Kayla and grabbing our lunch. We spot my family and head over to them. I see Kayla's face lighten up, and she sits in the chair next to Will.

I sit down in front of them, and I feel like the fifth wheel. I quickly eat my lunch and tell the others that I am going to drama class already. They nod and wave, without looking my way.

I shake my head, grab my back and make my way onto the hallway. When I get near drama class, I can hear a voice. The voice sounds familiar and it draws me to him.

When I get closer, I can distinguish words. And I realize it is a monologue. After a few lines I recognize it, it's _Twelfth Night_ by Shakespeare. Someone who dares to audition with that, he will sure get the male lead if he pulls it off. I reach the door. And hear him, and then I realize who him is.

_If music be the food of love, play on;  
>Give me excess of it, that surfeiting,<br>The apetite may sicken and so die.  
>That strain again! It had a dying fall;<br>O, it came o'er my ear like the sweet sound  
>That breathes upon a bank of violets,<br>Stealing and giving odor. Enough, no more.  
>'Tis not so sweet now as it was before.<br>O spirit of love, how wquick and fresh art thou,  
>That, notwithstanding thy capacity<br>Receiveth as the sea, naught enters there,  
>Of what validity and pitch soe'er,<br>But falls into abatement and low price  
>Even in a minute. So full of shapes is fancy<br>That it alone is high fantastical..._

_O, when mine eyes did see Olivia first,  
>Methought she purged the air of pestilence.<br>That instant was I turned into a hart,  
>And my desires, like fell and cruel hounds,<br>E'er since pursue me._

My mouth is hanging open, when I hear Ethan breathe out the last words. Who knew he could act like that. Mr. Blane stands up and is applauding, I walk inside and I see Ethan spot me. He gets a crimson face and looks embarrassed.

"You were amazing!" I tell him, before turning to look at the teacher. "Mr. Blane… he has to get the lead!"

"Rashel… it's okay, he knows what is best for his play." Ethan tells me, as if he was afraid I would choke mr. Blane until he gave in. Don't tempt me.

"Miss Black… would you like to audition right now? I am ready for you!" He says smugly. I nod and walk towards the stage. Ethan just steps down and looks at me with a smile.

"I didn't know you would be auditioning… break a leg up there!" He tells me and I thank him. I assume he would be leaving, but when I turn to face the room… he took a seat at the back of the room. He raises his thumb. And I take a deep breath. I look towards mr. Blane and start.

"The monologue I am about to do, is called _Promises_. It is written my Kim Sarich. It is about a girl, and she is at her boyfriend's funeral. He killed himself, and the rest will be clear after the monologue… I hope." I tell my teacher and take a another deep breath to calm my nerves.

_I feel tears, but I don't understand why they are here. I don't understand too much, but I understand that you aren't what I thought you were. I believed in you. I felt that there was something to look forward to seeing. You fucked it up you know that? You fucked it all up. I hate to love you. I don't know why I ever started...No... No.. I know why. _

_I don't really regret it but I'm not sure that I shouldn't. You make me sick... you're not even here and you make me sick. But I love you. What's wrong with me? Is there something wrong with me? What the hell am I doing here? I don't even know half these people and they're all staring at me wondering why the hell I'm crying over you right now. I don't know what to tell them. _

_Are you happy? I actually don't know what to say for once! For once in my life I'm confused and I don't know what to say. Why am I talking to you? You're not here... Well, you're here but...but not there. Why am I crying? I shouldn't be crying!_

_I need you. You realize you've completely ruined my life. You were my life... and now you're gone... so, what's left for me? I don't know if I'm crying more over the fact that you're gone and I love you, or if it's just because I don't have anything left to live for and you've taken away the only thing in my life worth caring for. Now what am I supposed to do? I hate you, you know that? I hate you because...because I'm so in love with you. _

_I hate the fact that you've taken something away so precious. I just wish...no never mind...I don't wish anything. I don't wish.. that's what you'd expect me to say at a time like this. Well, I'm not going to say anything. Why did you do this to me? You knew this was going to happen so why did you do it to me? _

_Why? Why am I crying? I shouldn't be crying. I hate you...so why am I crying? Brad, promise me one thing...promise me you'll forgive me for hating you right now. I need to hate you right now. Promise me another thing...promise me you'll wait for me._

When I say the last line of my monologue, I can feel tears slipping down my cheeks. I brush them away, and look at my teacher with watery eyes. He is looking at me like something hit him. When I look at Ethan, he has the same look on his face.

"Was… was I that bad?" I ask nervously. They both shake their head, but no words comes from their mouths.

Mr. Blane finally finds the right words. "You got the lead." He writes something down and then looks up at me with a genuine smile. "I have never seen anything quite like you, who taught you to put so much emotion in it?" He asks me.

"My grandfather and my mother… they taught me a lot of things about acting." I tell him and when I look towards Ethan, I can see a big grin on his face.

"Ethan?" He calls.

"Yes, sir?" Ethan replies, and gets up from his seat and walks over to mr. Blane.

"You have the other lead. Congratulations kids!" He shakes our hands and then shoos us away.

When I get outside of the room, I finally realize what just happened. I am playing the lead, and Ethan and I have to play with each other. I look up at him, and he is smiling down at me.

"I have never seen anything like that, you were amazing!" He tells me, and his voice sounds so honest and like poison. It infects me, and I can't live without it.

"Thank you, I never thought you'd be one for acting… " I tell him, and shove at him playfully. I hear him laugh, and just like yesterday… I wish he never stopped.

"Maybe we can rehears together?" He asks me and I nod vigorously.

"That would be a wonderful idea... Let's decide when, after mr. Blane gives us the script." I tell him, but instead he hands me his phone and tells me to type in my number. I do as he says, and hand the phone back. He rings my number, so I would have his as well. And then tells me he will call me or text me.

"I need to go now. Basketball practice… I'll text you." He runs off and I am left standing alone.

I hear someone laughing behind me, and I spin around. I see Beth, standing there… And she doesn't look happy. I straighten my shoulders.

"Don't you get your hopes up too high, Ethan will see what you are trying to do. He will drop you within a second!" She tells me, with venom in her voice. She walks up to me and stands as close to me as she possibly can.

"Ethan is mine! Did you get that?" She asks me, and I know it is rhetorically… But I have never been one for the threats.

I shove her aside, keeping it to a soft shove. "Don't threaten me, you are in no place to threaten me. You might be miss popular here, who can get all the guys to feel her up… But you are nothing but a pathetic, little, whiny bitch."

Before I realize it, I feel her slap my face. Of course, I didn't feel nothing. But it got my blood boiling and I can feel the hair on my neck starting to rise.

* * *

><p><strong><em>First of all, thank you for reading! So... what did you think? Please click the button down here, and let me know. I might not be able to update within a day, real life gets in the way. I will try to update before the weekend. And with reviews, I might even update sooner.<em>**


	4. Chapter 4: Confession

**_Disclaimer: This is Stephanie Meyer's world. I am just adding my thoughts to it._**

**_I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing the previous chapter. As I told you guys, I would update sooner if I got reviews. And so I did. I hope you like the next chapter. Some things will be confessed and others will become much more mysterious._**

**_With this said, here is chapter four. Let's begin!_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – Confession<p>

Before I realize it, I feel her slap my face. Of course, I didn't feel nothing. But it got my blood boiling and I can feel the hair on my neck starting to rise.

Beth slapped my face, and I know I didn't hurt. But that doesn't mean I didn't feel anything. I thought today would be an amazing day, I got the lead and Ethan gave me his phone number and I was already excited to rehears with him together.

But then Beth appeared, and she threatens me. She threatens to take away the only reason it is worth living for, my imprint. Whenever people threaten me, or threaten the people I love and care for. It isn't a pretty picture.

I feel the hair and my neck starting to rise, just like a wolf's hair would do. And right now, I wouldn't even care if I exposed our secret. I just want to shift and run it off, find a vamp to hunt and rip it to shreds.

The hairs on my arms are standing up, and I let out a soft growl. Something human ears wouldn't pick up, but supernatural beings would pick up on the sound. I am glaring towards Beth and I can see her taking an involuntarily step backwards. Something inside me feels good that she is afraid of me, that will teach her to threaten the daughter of an alpha.

Seeing her take a step back, helps me to calm down a bit. And I feel my blood cooling down, even though I still need to run and fight and get all this aggressiveness out of me. I take another step towards Beth, but this time she doesn't move. It probably has something to do with the wall she is pressed up to.

_Rashel, step down! Now!_ Chase says in my head, and since he is the oldest… he has authority over me and I have to obey to him. I sense the alpha in him already.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, without opening them I take a few steps away from Beth. And I am stopped by Chase, he is standing behind me and is looking down at me with a glare that could kill me. I look away, because that look makes me feel so many different emotions. Guilt, hurt, anger, sadness, hate.

Chase walks up to Beth and asks her if she is okay, all she can do is nod. When she looks back at me, I can see that hateful glare returning.

"Just wait, you won't be at this school for another week!" She says with venom painting her voice. Without a second glance towards Chase, she walks off… to the headmaster of the school, I assume.

Chase faces me, and looks me in my eyes. And all I want to do is look away, but he grabs my chin and makes me look in his eyes. He doesn't look angry or hateful, but understanding.

My body relaxes. And when he realizes I won't be averting my gaze, he let's go of my chin and I let myself fall against him. He wraps his arms around me and holds me tight to his body. I pinch my eyes closed, and sob quietly. Tears are spilling from my eyes and soaking Chase's shirt.

"Shhh… it's okay, Rash. Don't cry, it is going to be okay. I promise." He tells me, and it is calming me down. I look up to face him, and he is smiling down at me.

"I am sorry, I almost blew our secret. But she threatened me, she slapped me… she wanted to have Ethan." I sob again and hide my face in his shirt. I am strong, but Chase is the only one who I will show my tears to. And he is always there for me when I need him.

"I know, I heard and I saw it through your eyes. But I also saw how Ethan looked at you, there is nothing to worry about. Besides… who wouldn't fall for you, you are amazing!" He tells me and he makes me giggle softly.

"You have to say that, you are my big brother." I lean up on my tip toes and kiss his cheek softly.

"Thanks for being here, love you." I tell him, before stepping out of his embrace.

He ruffles my hair playfully, earning a playful glare from me. "Anytime! And I love you, too. Now get to class!" He tells me, before disappearing off to his own class.

I sigh and watch him disappear around the corner. I grab my bag, which I must have dropped when glaring at Beth, and make my way to the locker room. Before I enter the room, I can hear girls giggling and talking. But as soon as I enter, the whole rooms goes quiet. Beth is standing next to her locker, and is glaring at me. Her pack of friends is glaring at me as well.

I make my way to Kayla, which is already changed. I smile at her before opening my locker and dropping my stuff in. I don't say a word and start changing quickly. Kayla is quiet, and looks at me. She looks like she is afraid something bad will happen.

"Rashel?" Kayla says as soft as she possibly can, without anyone else hearing her. I look up at her, and I can see the nervous look in her eyes.

"You can ask me anything, Kayla." I tell her, and try to comfort her with a smile. Anything, as long as you don't ask me my biggest secret… I think to myself.

"Beth was telling us what happened in the hallway… did you really slap her?" She asks me, and her nervous eyes change to those of fear.

I slapped her, that is what she is telling everyone. That is how she wants me to get kicked out. What a bitch!

I stand up, without replying to Kayla. I make my way to Beth and her little group of slaves, they all take a step away from me. When I reach Beth, I glare in her hateful eyes.

"You are telling everyone that I hit YOU?" I ask her, in the most neutral voice I can manage. I glare at her, and I can see her wince. She is still afraid of me, that is why she wants to get rid of me. She doesn't want anyone to know how scared she is for the new girl.

"Yes… just admit it, your brother even had to pull you off of me!" She tells me, and she adds the last bit in a louder voice. That way everyone could hear it. My eyes shoot fire and I take a step closer to her.

"If I would have slapped you, you would not be standing here!" I tell her, which is the truth. If I slapped her, she would be in the infirmary and not getting changed for gym.

"Did you guys hear her, she is threatening me." She informs the class. Oh crap, I fell in her tricky game.

I shake my head and without saying another word I walk back to Kayla, who is looking at me with widened eyes. I am in no mood to explain myself to anyone, I grab my phone and send a text to Kayla. Telling her that I will explain everything, if she stays. When I look at her, after she read it, I can see her nod. And her eyes are back to normal.

I let out a relieved sigh, and finish changing into my gym clothes. Beth and her group of slaves already left the locker room, but Kayla, Cindy, Ginger and Sora waited for me to finish so we could all leave together. I should explain it to them, as well.

The couch tells us to split in up in two teams. We will be running an obstacle course and the team who reaches the finish line as first, wins. I already know what teams these would be, Queen Bee and her workers and us. This is going to be fun, especially after I saw how slow they were yesterday.

The coach gives us five minutes to organize who runs first, and the order that follows. We make sure Beth and the others won't hear us. And we quickly decide that Kayla and me will run last, since we are fastest. Sora will start, tapping Ginger who then taps Cindy. She then will tap Kayla, leaving me to run to the finish line. We have another few minutes before the races starts, and Cindy asks me if Beth was telling the truth.

I shake my head and look my friends in the eyes. "She slapped me, and I kind of lost it for a minute. But my brother came between us… I won't slap a little, defenseless little girl." I say with a laugh, and Cindy smiles while giving me a high five.

"You should have, but I assume she wouldn't be walking around this happily… especially after I saw your kick." Ginger says and she smiles as well. She is probably referring to how hard I could kick the soccer ball, yesterday. I have to admit, that I was actually still holding back.

Kayla has been quiet. And when I look at her, she seems lost in thought. I take her hand in mine and give it a gentle squeeze. She looks up at me and tries a smile. I lean in close to her, and whisper in her ear. I tell her to still wait for me. She nods, but then her forced smile disappear again. I hope nothing is wrong?

_Will? Do you know what is wrong with Kayla?_ I ask him, and when his mind enters my own, I can feel a sadness.

_I told her, that I need to tell her something. She must be worrying. I heard you are talking to her after school, will you bring her home?_ I nod mentally, telling him I will try to make sure Kayla will come with me to our place. He must have had a good day yesterday, he already wants to tell her his secret.

Just when I start wondering about my brother and Kayla, our coach blows her whistle which lets us know that we have to go to our positions. Sora take her position at the beginning. The other girls take their positions as well. When I take mine, I notice that Beth is finishing for her team as well. She glares my way, but I act like I didn't see her. Which she obviously isn't used to. I turn around to face my team.

Sora is already standing ready to start, and as the coach blows on her whistle she is gone. She is super fast for such a tiny girl. I cheer her on when she reaches Ginger, she taps her and Ginger is off. Ginger is the slowest of us all. So when she reaches Cindy, Beth's team is about to tap the girl that stands next to Kayla.

I am cheering my friends on as I know we can still win. When Cindy reaches Kayla, Kayla's opposite has already passed. When Kayla reaches me, Beth has already run a foot or two. I turn around and when Kayla taps me, I am off. I still have to hold back, but within a second I passed by Beth and cross the finish line.

I am bouncing up and down as the girls run towards me and hug me around the neck. I hug them back and smile from ear to ear. I need that run. It made me clear my mind, and I absolutely made Beth hate me now.

The coach walks up to our group and congratulates us. She looks at me and smiles.

"You are pretty fast, young lady… we could use someone like you on our track team. Think about it?" She asks me, and I nod. The nod is just for show, I can never join. It wouldn't be fair… I will just stick to running on four paws across dirt and mud.

The coach tells us that we can hit the showers, and to the losing team she says that they have to put all the things away that are on the field. Just before I enter the locker room, I catch a glare from Beth as she is picking up the things that are laying all over the field.

Once inside I laugh and the others quickly join in, we grab our towels and shower gel and take a quick shower before getting dressed. I pull my light jeans, black, long sleeved, off the shoulder shirt with my black heeled boots. How I love these boots. I grab my bag and tell the girls I will see them tomorrow, before pulling Kayla with me to my car.

She follows me quietly, and as we reach my black Mustang she looks up at me.

"What does he need to tell me, Rashel? Is it something bad?" She asks me, and I can see tears form in her eyes. I take a step closer to her and hug her tightly.

"He has to tell you, it is not my secret to tell… But I will be there, alright?" I tell her, hoping it calmed her down. I see her nod and she wipes her tears away.

"Just give me a sign, and I will make him leave…" I say with a smile, and I hear her giggle. "He asked me if you were okay driving to my place, he wants to tell you today." I ask her as I unlock my car and throw my bag on the backseat. I turn back around to face her and she looks nervous again.

"Hey! It will be okay, I promise!" I tell her, and she hands me her back. I put it next to mine on the back seat. I then realize the black Camaro is still parked next to mine, I wonder to who it belongs.

As if someone up there can read my mind, I can hear a beep. I assume someone unlocked the car with a remote control. When I see who is the owner of the remote control, my breathing stops. Ethan.

He hasn't seen me yet, so it give me all the time to look at him. And I mean really look at him. Each time I see him, I can't get passed his blue eyes. But there is much more to him.

He has those blue, piercing eyes. With clear skin and straight teeth, and such a perfect smile. His hair is a dark brown, but with some highlighted bits… from the sun. Which explains his tan as well. His body is covered in clothes, but he looks lean and fit. And I already established that he was long. But not like idiotic long, just… just right.

I smile, and I imagine it looks stupid… no one knows why I am smiling. Luckily no one is around to ask, except Kayla. As Ethan reaches the car, he notices my black Mustang… And I actually see his step falter. I knew that anyone who has a car like that Camaro, would love my Mustang.

He then looks up and sees me, he smiles… showing off his white, straight teeth and comes over to me.

"Hey… you know, that car… well, wow!" He says, and I giggle as I hear the struggle to find words.

He looks embarrassed, which only makes him look cute and I smile. "Thanks, I actually saw the Camaro this morning… It might have some fingerprints on the hood. I just had to touch it!" I tell him. Now I am just wishing, that I touched it more.

"It's beautiful." I tell him, and without looking away from my eyes… he nod. And whispers. "Beautiful…"

I look away from his eyes, and I feel myself starting to blush. I am just glad that it isn't that noticeable, due to my skin tone.

I look back at him then, and he has this huge grin on his face. And I raise my eyebrow. "What?" I ask him and he just laughs.

"You're blushing." He tells me, and it only causes me to blush even more.

"No! I'm not… it is just because of the wind." I tell him, and he just shakes his head and crosses his arms.

"Sure, sure…" He says, something my dad would have said as well. I think they would like each other, not that my dad would have a choice.

Kayla then decided to walk towards me. When she sees who I am talking to, her mouth drops. And I look at her, wondering what is wrong.

"That's why Beth hates you." She whispers, something no human ear could have picked up if they weren't standing as close as I am to Beth.

"What about Beth?" He asks us, I look at him. And I am shocked that he heard it, but that is not possible. Maybe I thought it was softer than it actually was… No, I am never wrong about things like this. Maybe he… he isn't human?

I smell the air, more particularly, I try to smell Ethan. He doesn't smell like a shape-shifter, or like my mom does. He smells human, but there is something different. Something I can't figure out.

Kayla doesn't realize something is wrong and tells Ethan the whole story. How Beth is telling everyone that I slapped her, and that my brother had to pull me off of her. Ethan looks at me, but his eyes changed color. And then they are blue again. Did I just imagine something, I thought I saw his blue eyes glint silver.

"Is it true?" He asks me, and what can I do? He is my imprint, I will never be able to lie to him. So, I nod.

"Tell me what happened, Rashel." He asks me, in a firm way. He will not expect to hear a no.

I take a deep breath, and as I look down at my feet… I tell the story of what happened.

"When you gave me your number, and then left for practice… Beth appeared from behind the corner and she was laughing. She didn't look happy, and I just felt she was going to say something." I tell him and when I look up to see if he is still there, I can see that he is looking at something behind me. I decide to continue.

"She then said: 'Don't you get your hopes up too high, Ethan will see what you are trying to do. He will drop you within a second!' And her voice sounded so full of venom. She walked closer to me, and she was standing as close as someone possibly can." I say, and I know there is more to tell. But I look at Ethan, who hasn't moved. If it wasn't for the breathing, I though he would have been a statue.

I then look at Kayla, and I can see how into the story she is. I sigh and continue. "She then decided to threaten me, telling me that you are hers." I tell Ethan.

And for the first time, I can see some sort of reaction in his face. He is disgusted, and again I thought his eyes turned silver for a second.

"I am not someone you can threaten easily, and I told her that. I added that she was nothing but a pathetic, little, whiny bitch to me. And before I knew it she slapped me across the face." I finish. Ethan looks me in the eyes now, a bit concerned.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" He asks me, to which I nod.

"You don't have to be sorry." I tell him, even though I appreciate him saying that he is. It was about him after all. But he is shaking his head.

"I am sorry, I should have known she would try something like this. Each time I talk to a girl she gets jealous. But this time she found someone who isn't afraid." He says with a proud smile. And I smile back at him.

"There is more, about my brother. After she slapped me, I felt myself heating up and I just wanted to show her every corner of the school. That is when my brother came in the picture, he didn't literally have to pull me off of her. He just stepped between us. Besides, I could have contained myself." I tell him, but hoping I will believe it as well.

"I will talk to her, don't worry… I will make sure she takes it all back." He tells me, and there were that silver glint in his eyes again. What is that?

"I have to go now, but I will text you… just like I said before." He smiles at me and gets in his Camaro. And drives off. I turn to Kayla and she is looking at me with a big grin on her face.

"What?" I ask her, as I make my way to the car and get in. She gets in as well, and just keeps on smiling.

"He likes you, he never would have done that for another girl." She tells me, and in a way it makes me feel damn good about myself. I smile and drive to the house. As we near the gate, I can see Kayla look around her. She must have never known someone could live here.

The gate flies open, and I drive down the driveway. As we near the garage, I push another button to let the door open and I park my car inside. I grab both our bags, and hand Kayla her own bag.

I hang up the key next to the other, and I notice that Kayla is still looking at all the cars in the garage. I must confess… we have a lot of cars.

There is the first car my dad ever owned, his red Volkswagen Rabbit. Which still drives like a dream, even though it is a few decades old. It has so many memories, that he can't get rid of it.

Then there is the car my dad uses on special occasions, a black Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. Grandpa Edward gave him that when my brothers were born. And then there is the car he uses most, which is a silver Mercedus CLS.

Then there is black Cadillac Escalade ESV, which is my mom's. There is my black Mustang, obviously. The last car in the garage is the silver Lamborghini Estoque, which is Will's car. His first love in this world. It would be second, starting from the first kiss he shares with Kayla.

Chase's Dodge isn't here, which means Will, Chase and Leah aren't home yet. I pull Kayla away from all the cars and smile as we make our way up the stairs. As we reach the kitchen, I open the door and tow Kayla with me inside.

"Mom? This is Kayla. Kayla, this is my mom." I tell both the girls. My mom must look very young, which she obviously is. But Kayla will all understand soon enough.

"It is nice to meet you, mrs. Black." Kayla tells her, and they shake hands. My mom smiles and asks me if this is HER, in my head. I nod before rolling my eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Kayla. But please, call me Nessie." Kayla smiles and then nods, stepping away from my mom and closer to me.

"Do you guys want a blueberry muffin? I just took them from the oven, and you can better eat one before the boys come home." She says and gives us each a big blueberry muffin.

"Thanks, mom. We will be just up in my room, alright?" I tell her and she nods, getting back to the cooking. I shake my head and Kayla giggles at the exchange. When we reach the stairs, I go first and lead her to my bedroom.

"I will let Will give you the tour, later on." I say with a smile as I drop my bag on the floor. Kayla enters my room, and follows my example. She looks around the room, and I can tell she likes it.

"Your room looks amazing, did you do this all by yourself?" She asks me as she sits down on the leather couch near the window, which looks out on a little lake.

I nod. "Yeah, but my dad helped." I tell her and check my phone before putting it on the desk, next to my laptop.

"Your mom looks really young, how does she do that?" She asks me, and I realize this is one of those questions that Will needs to answer. And I am just about to tell her that, when Will knocks on my bedroom door.

Kayla spins around, and looks nervous again. Will senses it, and I can see a sadness paint his face. He looks towards me, and I nod.

_I will be here, just explain it to her. Do you want me to start?_ I ask him and I see him nod. This time Kayla notices it, and looks towards me.

"What was that? It is like you guys can have conversations in your head." She says, and I just want to tell her how right she is about that. But I need to start in a different way.

"Kayla?" She turns to me, and I take that as a sign that I can continue. "Have you ever thought that there were other things that just humans?"

"Yeah, when I was little. Why? What has that to do with everything that is going on?" She asks both Will and me. I sigh and take a calming breath.

"Did you think that there were vampires and werewolves?" I ask her and she nods. "Do you still think that?" I ask her and she laughs.

"No, of course not. That is insane!" She tells me, and feel a shiver go across my back.

"What if I tell you, that it isn't as insane as everyone thinks? What if I tell you, that there really are vampires in this world. And that there really are werewolves, as well. You would never believe me?" I ask her.

"No, I won't believe you. Not without proof." I smile to myself, the magic words are said.

"Come with us, Kayla." I tell her and grab her hand in mine. Will takes the hint and walks towards the stairs, where we make our way outside. And to the woods. There is a little meadow, surrounded my thick bushes and trees. I stand in the middle of the meadow, with Kayla next to me. And I nod towards Will. He then jogs behind the bushes.

"Where did he go? Will he come back? Will… come back!" She yells and I try to shush her.

"Just wait, you will see…" I tell her, and I grab a firm hold on her hand. After a few seconds, a sand color wolf with green eyes appears. I smile at him, and he comes closer.

Kayla screams and tries to run away, I hold her hand firmly and she looks at me like I am crazy. She is extremely scared, and I try to calm her down. But I realize I just have to get to the pont.

"Look at him, Kayla. Look at his eyes. Do you recognize them?" I see that she carefully looks at the wolf. Will decided to stay away a bit, but close enough so Kayla can see him.

"Will?" She than softly asks. And the wolf nods, he makes a silly wolfy grin. Kayla smiles and turns to me. "It's true?"

I nod. "Yes, it is all true. Our dad, he is a werewolf. My mom, she is a vampire hybrid. That means her mom is human and her dad is vampire. Well… now they are both vampires. Vampires and werewolves are sworn enemies. But when my dad and my mom impr… I mean fell in love, everything changed. And now, my dad's pack and my mom's clan work together." I tell her, almost spilling something that only Will is allowed to tell her.

"So, you guys are… half werewolf, a quarter vampire and a quarter human?" She asks quietly and I nod. I gesture for Will to come closer and he slowly walks up to Kayla. He licks her face gently before nuzzling her face. Kayla smiles and ruffles the top of his head.

"I will let you guys alone, Will has something else to tell you as well." I tell them, and Will nods in his wolf form. He walks off, and Kayla turns to me… "He just had to go shift back to human Will." I tell her.

Right after I told her, Will appears as himself again and walks over to Kayla. Wearing nothing but his jeans and sneakers. Will looks nervous, about what Kayla will tell him.

"Kayla… are you okay?" He asks her and he keeps his distance from her, as if he is afraid she hates him. But Kayla nods and runs towards him. He catches her in mid-air and smiles up to her, before hugging her tightly.

I smile and turn around, just before I leave the meadow I hear Will tell Kayla he has something else to tell her.

When I reach the house, Leah is waiting for me on the porch steps. "How did it go?" She asks me nervously.

I smile at her. "No one can resist the Black's." She laughs at that, knowing it is true. I kiss her cheek and head for the kitchen, where I find my mom and dad.

"Hey, baby! Is everything okay?" My dad asks me, and I nod happily.

"Will just told her, and she seemed to accept it quickly. I left them, he still has to tell her about the whole imprinting thing."

"Do you think she will stay for dinner?" My mom asks me, and I tell her I hope so. She starts preparing the table for seven and I decide to go for a quick run. I tell my dad and he nods, before disappearing into his office. Something that he has been doing a lot lately.

I jog out into the woods, and when I am out of sight, I shift. I run towards the boundary of our property, once I get there… I smell the same scent that I smelled yesterday. But now it is much more prominent. Which means it is still here, or it is very close by. I sniff the air and follow my nose to a meadow. I look around, and the meadow is empty.

I take another peek and I see a flash of silver.

* * *

><p><strong><em>First of all, thank you for reading! So... what did you think? Please click the button down here, and let me know. My dad has horrible timing, just when I was typing the bit about Kayla, Rashel and Will he called me. I needed to do some things for him, but I got to finish it. Yay me! I will try to update one more time, hoping I can get one on in the weekend. I am starting my internship at the hospital next week, so I will get super busy. So I hope you guys are okay, if I update only on Saturdays then? <em>**

**_So does anyone have an idea what Ethan is? Or am I just misleading you guys, and is he human?_**


	5. Chapter 5: Secret

**_Disclaimer: This is Stephanie Meyer's world. I am just adding my thoughts to it._**

**_I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing the previous chapter. Here is the chapter you must have been waiting on. Ethan will tell his secret. I hope you enjoy. _**

**_With this said, here is chapter five. Let's begin!_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 - Secret<p>

I take a good look, and I am sure that I saw a flash of silver. And it isn't the first time I saw it, now I am sure of seeing it in Ethan's eyes as well. But can it be? I take another look again, and try something different. I try to reach out with my mind, and see if I can hear thoughts.

But instead of finding another mind, I am blocked by a shield. The only person I know who could do that, is my grandma Bella. But she is back in Forks. I try to probe the shield, and see if I can find a way to enter. But this mind is heavily protected, and I realize my breathing grows harder. It's no use, and I give up.

The silver is still there, and it hasn't moved. I decide to just take a closer look. I push my back paws in the mud and almost fly towards the spot. But when I get there, there is no one. I look around and sniff. All I smell, is the same sweet smell I have been smelling all the time. But it is so strong here, he must have left.

Or could he be still here? No, that is impossible. I look around me, but there is nothing to be seen. I suddenly hear something behind me, the hairs on my neck raise as I turn around. But what I see is not a human, nor a vampire. What I see, is a beautiful mountain lion. I freeze, but he does nothing. I then realize he is looking at me.

But when I meet his eyes, I gasp. They are blue, but not just any blue. They are a piercing blue, with silver flashes. Before I can even understand this, he disappeared. I try to follow the mountain lion, thinking this can't be happening.

He is nowhere to be seen, his scent is everywhere… I can't even track him. I growl softly, and decide to head back home. My speed is slow, I don't believe it… but probing the mind, was heavy. I had no idea, that anyone could protect his thoughts that well. I wonder if the mountain lion and the silver flash I saw were the same person, and if this person was Ethan.

I reach the house, and I shift back before walking through the door. The whole house is silent, when I enter the kitchen there is a sticky note on the fridge. I pull it off, and read what my mom wrote on it. Apperently, they went to the airport. But it didn't say why, everyone came along. And they will be back before midnight.

I yawn lightly, and decide on a long shower before I go to bed. I slowly make my way to my room. And I can't help but think of what I have seen. When I look towards my desk, I notice that my phone is lighting up. Which means I have a text, not thinking much of it I grab the phone and open the text.

_Hey Rashel, hope you got home alright. Can't wait to see the script, tomorrow. – E_

Ethan send her a text, but when? When she looks at the time, she realizes it was twenty minutes ago. So, he was home twenty minutes ago. But I saw that flash of silver around that time as well, maybe Ethan wasn't there. It is impossible, anyway. But I quickly remember all the times when I thought something was impossible, it was real in the end.

I shake my head, and decide to stop thinking about it for the night. I make my way into the bathroom, and turn on the shower. I turn the heat up high before undressing from my damp clothes. I throw them in the hamper and step into the shower.

I close my eyes, and look up. The water is cascading over my body, and it relaxes every muscle in my body. When my long hair is wet, I add the shampoo and massage it into my hair. After rinsing it out, I use my conditioner which I also rinse out. I decide to scub my skin thoroughly, before just standing under the waterfall of steaming water.

After what feels like hours, I step out of the shower. I bend forward and wrap the towel around my hair, and then also wrap a fluffy towel around my body. I smell the towel, and it makes me smile. It smells so homey.

I walk into my room, and into my walk-in closet. I dry my body off, before dropping the towel to the floor. I then look for a T-shirt, when I find the black T-shirt which is three sizes bigger I pull it over my head. It falls down to mid-thigh. I bend forward and shake out my wavy hair.

When looking in the full length mirror, I can see that my skin is looking a little paler. It usually happens when I am very tired. There is something that helps quickly, blood. I don't need it to survive, but my mom told me that I might feel the need to have some every now and again.

I will just go hunt tomorrow, I decide. I take the phone on my desk with me. With the phone in my hand, I switch off the big light. The small lamp on my nightstand is still burning, lighting the path to my bed. I slide under the covers, before reading the text again.

He really texted me, just like he said. I smile and type a reply. As I bite my lip, I delete it and start over. I do this a couple of times, before settling on something simple.

_Hey Ethan! I sure got home alright, thanks. Hope the script is good. – R _

I press send and put in my headphones and turn on the music on my phone. I close my eyes and sing softly along the song. I then feel my phone vibrate, but I feel nervous to look who it is. I take a deep breath and open my eyes. I look down at my phone and open the text. Ethan.

_I certainly hope so, as well. How come you are still awake? – E_

I look at the time and realize it's already nearing midnight. Wow, I didn't realize it was this late. Instead of answering his question, I decide to evade it.

_I could ask you the same, Ethan. – R _

Within a minute, the phone vibrates again. And this time, I feel no nervousness and I even smile as I open the text.

_Just couldn't sleep. I'm glad you texted back, I was getting worried. – E_

Worried? Worried about what, I wonder to myself. I admit, it took me a bit long to reply. But it was less than two hours.

_No need to worry, I just went for a long run and didn't bother to check my phone before entering the shower. – R_

I lie, knowing damn well that I checked it. But I don't want to sound too eager. I turn on the music a bit higher, drowning out my thoughts. I know, I told myself not to think about what I saw in the woods. But I can't help but wonder what or who is was.

I open the new text, after feeling my phone vibrate.

_You run? Maybe we can race each other, someday. – E_

I smile, and wonder if I should ask what I really want to ask. Oh what the hell! Just do it, I say to my head.

_Is that a date? – R_

I figured he wouldn't reply as quick to that, certainly because it is a commitment. Maybe he doesn't even want to make it, maybe all he needs is just a friend. And as my imprint, I have to obey. I get nervous. But when after half a minute my phone vibrates, I smile as I see his answer.

_Mhm. Tomorrow, 7pm. At the edge of the woods. Sweet dreams, Rashel. – E_

I am bouncing on the bed, as I read and re-read the text. I have a date!

_Sweet dreams, Ethan. – R_

I turn on the alarm, before putting my phone on the nightstand and flipping off the light. I snuggle under the blankets and close my eyes, with the biggest smile painting my face. I quickly fall asleep.

Before I know it, I can feel the sun burning onto my eyelids and my phone is beeping. It is telling me that's time to wake up, and get ready for the day. When I remember what day it today is, I jump out of bed and run into the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror, my hair is even curlier than usual. It looks amazing. And as I smile, I notice someone behind me. When I realize who it is, I turn around and fall around her neck.

"Alice! What are you doing here?" I ask my aunt, that is why they went to the airport of course. I feel her hug me back, and if I wasn't part vampire… she would have crushed me. Even though she is almost a foot shorter than I am.

"Rashel… good morning! I just wanted to visit my favorite niece." She smiles at me, and I can see something in her eyes shimmer. I sigh and nod, she yelp in pleasure and runs into my closet.

I follow her and see that she is jumping from side to side, she must be looking for something specific.

"Did mom tell you?" I ask her, knowing she would know what I was referring to. She halts her movements for a bit and nods.

"She told me about him, and I am making sure he will fall for you." She returns to finding the clothes she wants, and she doesn't catch how my cheeks turn crimson. I walk out of the closet and sit down on my big bed.

Within a minute, Alice comes out and she is holding the clothes in her hands. "Go on… take a shower. Then we can get your hair and make-up done." She tells me, and I know there is no fighting her over this.

I make my way to my bathroom and pull off my shirt, before slipping under the shower that is already running. How did she do that? I shake my head with a smile, my aunt sure is a little crazy. But I love her to bits. I just hope she won't overdo it.

After ten minutes, I step out of the shower and wrap the towel I used yesterday around my body. I walk back into my room, and Alice is already prepared with hairspray and clips. I sit down in the chair in front of the mirror and let Alice do her work. Within a minute she is done with my hair.

When I look in the mirror, I see she made my bangs sweep to the side. And adding two tiny diamonds just above my ear to keep it secure. I smile, it looks casual but still special. She then twists my chair around and makes me close my eyes.

After another short minute, she turns the chairs back round to face the mirror. When I open my eyes, I almost gasp. She used brown colors, dark brown but blending it lighter to just below my brown. And it looks glittery. She adds some lipgloss and smiles down at her result.

"Now… time for the clothes, my dear." She tells me, and holds up the clothes. As I see what she picked out I smile.

A black skirt, that stops about an inch or five above my knee. And hugs my legs tightly. As a top, she chose a burgundy top. Which is draped across my shoulder, leaving the other bare. And as shoes, she picked a pair of black pumps.

I look at myself in the mirror, she suddenly is standing next to me and hands me something. When I look down, at what I have in my hand… my eyes quickly move back to Alice.

"I can't take this, Jasper gave it to you." I look back down at the necklace of white gold, with a heart shaped pendant… which is filled with tiny diamonds. I remember how I always loved this necklace.

She closed my hand around the necklace, and smiles up at me encouragingly. "We both want you to have it, it brought me luck. So, it'll bring you luck as well."

I lean down and kiss her cheek, I hand her the necklace and she puts it around my neck. After looking myself over, I decide I look beautiful and walk with Alice downstairs. I am greeted with a scent of freshly baked waffles, and quicken my pace to make sure my brothers didn't finish all of them.

"Good morning, I see that Alice already made herself known." My mom smiles at Alice before handing me a warm waffle. "You look beautiful, sweetie… Alice did a great job. As usual."

I nod and eat my waffle in silence. I then realize something, I never asked if Alice came alone. And just as I'm about to ask, I see Jasper walk into the kitchen and kiss the top of Alice's head.

"Morning, Rash… Alice got to you, I see." He tells me, in his southern drawl. And I nod, he laughs and is about to ruffle my hair. But Alice beats him to it.

"Don't you dare! Besides… didn't you have anything to tell her?" Alice says, and it makes me curious. I then see Jasper looking back at me, and his smile is so genuine. I know it won't be anything bad.

"We decided to move here, you are looking at the new students in your high school!" My mouth drops, and I can't believe it. I jump off of my seat and hug my aunt and uncle tightly to me.

"Why? How? When?" I ask them, not sure what I want to know first. I hear Alice giggle and Jasper wraps an arm around her.

"Bella and Edward went to Rome, Rosalie and Emmet decided to go on Safari, Esmee and Carlisle wanted a vacation on Isle Esmee. But we decided to come visit you, and we actually just decided on the plane we could move here. We are excited to go back to high school." Alice explains to me.

I hug them again and smile, I love Alice and Jasper. I can't believe they are moving here. I kiss both of them on the cheek and eat my breakfast with a big smile on my face. After I finish breakfast, I realize Will is nowhere to be seen. When I ask my mom about it, she just says Kayla and it is all I need to know. I am happy for my brother. But I just hope Ethan and me will soon be together as well.

My phone! I race upstairs and grab my phone from my nightstand. When I look at it, there is a new text message. I open it, and see that it's from Ethan.

_Meet me in the parking lot. – E_

I feel all kinds of butterflies in my stomach and I look at the time. If I leave now, we can have fifteen minutes together before first period starts. I grab my bag and some books and race back downstairs. Without saying anything, I go another flight down into the garage. I grab the key from the hook and unlock my car.

I throw the bag inside of the car and start the engine. I push the button and see that the garage door opens up. I back out of the garage, and see a yellow Porsche on the driveway. Alice's baby, I smile to myself. When I look back into the garage, I see Alice and Jasper. I turn the car around, and wait for them to get in the car. When they are seated, I quickly drive down the long driveway and open the iron gate.

Within fifteen minutes, we see the school. The drive over here was quiet, and it was pleasant. As I guide my Mustang onto the parking lot, my eyes search for a black Camaro. When I spot it, I smile and drive closer. Ethan is leaning on the hood of the car and smiling at me.

I hear someone hissing, well two someones. I look next to me, and I see that Alice has a dark look across her face. And when I look back at Jasper, I can see the same look on his face. They scare me. I look back at Ethan, and his eyes have that same silver shimmer over them. I didn't imagine anything. Something is up.

Ethan's body is all stiff and it seems like he is trembling. Before I can say or do anything, he steps into his car and locks his doors. I park the car next to his, and when I try to look at him he turns his head away from me. I can feel a knife cut through me, my imprint turned away from me.

I look over at Alice, and she seemed to have a grip on herself. She looks at me, and I can see how much strength she is using to say the words.

"Get out of the car, talk to him. He will explain… we need to go now. Hurry!" She yells the last word at me, and I jump. Making sure I move as fast as I can. Once I am standing next to my car, Alice shifts into the driver seat and backs up the car. She drives away like a ghost is following her.

I turn to the black Camaro, and knock on the window. I expected to see blue eyes, with a silver shimmer. But when Ethan turns his head to me, his eyes are normal. Well, as much as you can call piercing, blue eyes normal.

He looks around the lot, and when he sees no one is there he gets out. He looks down at me, and his shoulders are stiff. And it's like he is expecting something to happen any moment. I look into his eyes, and I can see mixed emotions playing on them.

"Vampires…" He whispers, and I nod. "But you're not, you are something I don't recognize." He tells me, his eyes are looking into mine.

"What are you?" I ask him in a soft voice. He looks around, and I hear cars nearing. He bends down to me, I feel his breath on my ear and my whole body shivers.

"Not here, meet me here after last period." His voice sounds guarded and I just nod. Before standing back up, he kisses my cheeks softly. Before I can say anything, he was gone. I hold my cheek and where he kissed me, my skin is on fire.

I slowly make my way inside of the building, and like I am in a trance… I make my way to first period. Kayla is already waiting for me, in the seat next to mine. I smile at her, and I see that she is so happy. I sit down in my seat and she hugs me around the neck.

I gasp and it takes me a minute before hugging her back. If I would have been human, she might have hurt me. After a bit, she releases me.

"He told me, about the whole imprinting thing. And then we kissed." She tells me, and a part of me is happy for both of them. But there is another part that doesn't need to hear the details.

"Gross! He's my brother." I tell her with a smile, letting her know that I am just joking. She giggles and then turns to face the front of the room. The teacher just walked in and class is starting.

Before someone realizes it, lunch strolls by. Together with Kayla, I make my way into the cafeteria. My mind keeps wandering to Ethan. Where is he? What is he doing? What is he going to tell me?

Without thinking about anything, I get my food and follow Kayla to a table. When we sit down, I see that we are just with us two. But before I even have a chance to ask, Chase and Leah appear and sit down at our table.

"Where is Will?" Kayla asks Chase, I see that Chase shrugs. The smile that Kayla had on her face the whole morning, quickly fades away. She plays around with her food, and I can't help but do the same.

"Why all these sad faces?" A voice booms above us, and I hear Kayla shriek. She jumps up and into the arms of Will. Will laughs before setting her down on her feet, he leans down and gives her a soft kiss on her lips.

He then takes the seat next to Kayla, and wraps an arm around her as she eats happily. I look over at Leah and she is wrapped up in a conversation with Chase. I feel so left out, but there is no place to go for me.

I look around, and try to spot Ethan. But he is nowhere to be seen, and this isn't the first time. I haven't seen him in the cafeteria, ever. I am not eating, so I decide to just dump my food. As I stand up with the food, I can see Will looking at it. I sigh and hand him over the food.

He digs into it, and I make my way out of the crowded room. When I get outside, I lean against the wall. I close my eyes, and for once I feel how tired my body is. I can't believe that probing that mind yesterday has drained me of my energy. I need blood.

But before I can move, my legs give out under me. There is no chance to catch myself, my arms feel like jelly. I am waiting for my head to hit the floor, and hear a cracking sound. But it never comes.

Warm arms are holding me up, and when I open my eyes… I can see two blue eyes hovering above me. Ethan. Wait, warm? How can that be possible?

"Are you okay? You look pale." He tells me, and I know that I must look horrible. I just nod, and expect him to leave now. But instead, he sits me down on the floor and joins me.

"I just…" I want to tell him, I want to tell him that I need blood. But how can I tell someone that?

"You just what?" He asks me, as he brushes the strands of hair away from my eyes.

"Blood." I tell him, and I see him stiffen. His hands falls limp to the side and he looks straight forward.

"You need blood?" He asks me, and I nod.

"Animal blood." I tell him, I feel my head fall onto his shoulder. And his body relaxes. He must have thought I meant human blood.

"You drink animal blood. But you don't smell like a vampire." He whispers to himself, his head is absentmindedly circling his thumb over my hand. He then looks down at me.

"What are you?" He asks me, the same questions I asked him before. I shake my head.

"Not here, I know… I will be right back." He tells me, and before I can protest he is gone. How can he be so fast? I lean my head against the wall, and close my eyes.

After what feels like a second, someone is gently shaking me. I look up at Ethan, and he smiles sadly at me. He bends down and puts an arm under my knees and one behind my neck and lifts me up in his arms. I lean my head against his shoulder and I close my eyes again.

"I am sorry, I did this to you." He whispers to me, but it is so soft that I am not even sure that is what he said.

I feel wind whipping around us, and before I know it I feel leather under me. When I open my eyes, I see that I am sitting in his black Camaro. He is sitting in the driver's seat, and he starts the engine.

"We need to get you some blood, I will take care of you." He tells me, and he drives away. My eye lids feel too heavy, and I just leave my eyes closed. The car seems to slow down, and someone is lifting me up in his arms. I recognize the scent, and I know that I am in Ethan's arms.

The wind is colder here, and I shiver closer against him. His arms tighten around me. He starts moving, and suddenly the wind is gone. I try to open my eyes. And all I see, is dark wood.

"Oh my, what happened? Is she okay?" I hear a female voice say.

"She needs animal blood, can you keep an eye on her?" Ethan asks the girl. And the girl must have agreed, because I feel something soft under me.

"I will be back soon, Rashel." Ethan whispers in my ear and then kisses my forehead softly.

I hear him close the door behind him, and then I feel the bed denting in. My nose is filled with the same scent Ethan has, but a little different. More feminine. I feel a hand on my forehead, and even though she must be related to Ethan… her skin is not as warm as his.

I don't shiver when I feel her hand on my forehead, and she notices it. "You must have been used to cold." She tells me, and her hand on my head feels good. It makes my body ache less, and I wonder how that is possible.

"I am Tanya, Ethan has told me about you. He has been trying to figure you out, but I am assuming he hasn't yet." She tells me, and her voice calms me down. I relax as she keeps talking to me.

"I am his sister, but he will tell you about us." She explains to me, and in a way I feel something disappear from me. Maybe I subconsciously was worried about her.

I hear a door open, and the head leaves my hand. I whimper at the loss, but I hear Ethan and Tanya whisper about something. I then feel someone lifting me up in his lap, and holding a cup to my lips. I smell the blood, and it is still warm.

Ethan rubs his free hand up and down my arm as I slowly sip on the blood. I can feel the blood strengthen me, and I can slowly open my eyes. As they flutter open, I can see a small girl looking at us with a worried look. She must be Tanya.

As Ethan is still holding the cup to my lips, and I sip the blood slowly… I look Tanya over. She has long blonde hair, it reaches past her hips. It is straight and almost looks fake. She has an angelic face with pale skin. When I look at her eyes, I see they are violet. But something tells me that she will get the same silver shimmer over them at times.

When the cup is finished, Ethan hands it to Tanya. She smiles at me. And I smile back at her. The blood really helped, and I probably could move away. But Ethan is holding me tight, and I don't even want to move away.

"Are you feeling any better?" Ethan asks me, and I nod.

"Thank you, I am sorry… I don't usually need blood, but…" I start to say, but he interrupts me.

"It's okay, it was my fault." As I want to ask what he means, he shushes me.

"Will you just listen to me? I promise to explain everything, and if you have still questions… ask me, okay?" He asks me and I nod. His arms tighten around me, and Tanya nods and leaves the room.

"I will come by a bit later." She says with a smile before leaving the room. I look around and realize I am laying on a bed, Ethan's bed. And this is his room, it's so lights. His walls are a very light blue and his carpet is white, with dark brown furniture.

He takes a deep breath and I decide to listen to him closely. He is telling me his secret and I will have to tell him mine as well. I get comfortable in his arms and I sense him smile. He kisses the top of my head before lifting my chin up to meet his eyes.

"A fae is a magical being, they have magical abilities. Many, many year ago they lived together with humans. But when time moved by, the humans became their enemy. The decided to move back to their own land. There they lived many thousands of years in peace. But the fae have one problem, there are more female fae as male fae. Even though the fae is immortal, this is a problem. Sometimes they come back to earth, and try to find a mate. The human will impregnate the fae and she will go back to Faery to have her baby, hoping it will be a boy.

"A fea can control all four element. Water, fire, air and earth. But we are prone to have one we can control best. The element we choose to be The Element, is chosen around the age of fifteen. A fae who chooses water, will be able to manipulate water. For example, he can create a tsunami with a flick of his finger. A fae who has chosen an different element can still create a tsunami, but it is much less powerful. That is the same for every element. When a fae chooses an element, he will be strongest in that. He can still control the other elements, but to a much less strength.

"A fae who has chosen fire can control and manipulate fire. As an example, he can transform a small spark into a raging inferno. The fire fae tend to have a bit of a temper, and back in our land… the fire fae were the warriors and protectors. The skin of a fire fae is much hotter than any of the other fae. Just like you, we run a little hotter.

"A fae who choose air can control and manipulate air. He would be able to create hurricanes. They have trouble being in crowded places, so they are mostly find in wide open towns. A fae who choose eart, can control and manipulate the earth. He can cause earthquakes, or make a seed grow into a tree within a minute. They are the most logical thinkers of all the fae, and they often are the leader.

"Besides the powers a fae receives from choosing an element, the fae has many other abilities. In fairytales, the fae can fly. But in reality it is different. We cannot fly, but we can teleport. We call it jump from one place to the other. That is how we have survived so many years. Each time a human thinks he will discover us, we jump to a new place. I can take things with me, pretty much everything. But how heavier the human or object, the harder it is for me.

"As a fae I can hide myself from anyone, you could call it becoming invisible. But in reality, it's like I throw a blanket over me… a faery blanket. You must have experienced the feeling in the woods as well, I was there… I was just invisible to the human eye. Or in your case, wolf's eye.

"Besides ourselves, we can glamour objects as well. Something that looks like a abandoned house, is in reality a palace. People who don't believe in this, they will never be able to see it. But you, since you now know about it… you will see things that you might have never noticed before.

"A fae has the ability to control minds. I only have to look someone in the eye and he will do anything I tell him to do. As well as entering someone mind, I can protect mine from others. Just like you have experienced in the woods, yesterday. The shield is so strong, that no one could break through. You must have experienced the draining it had on you.

"A fae has the ability to change shapes. Even though we can change in more than one animal, we all have our favorite. Like you have seen, I prefer the mountain lion. Not only can we shift into animals, we can shift into humans as well.

"From time to time, a human has some kind of relationship with a faery. And this sometimes leads to marriage. A man might go to the land of the fae to live with his bride or he might bring his fae bride back to his home. There are strict rules to remain married to a fae. A human husband must never scold or strike his wife or refer to her as being a fae. If he does, the she immediately returns to fairyland.

"My mother is fae, she came to Earth to find a mate. Faeries do this quite often, they are starting to disappear. So the female fae decide to come to your world, and find a willing male to impregnate them. They usually go back to their own land, and never come back. But my mom stayed, she fell in love with my dad. Something that doesn't happen often.

"I am half human and half fae. Even though I am just half fae, I have the same gifts and their scent. That is why your vampires acted like that. They smelled me. Fae blood is like a expensive brandy. One sip, and they are drunk and can't resist anymore.

"Vampires are a fae's worst enemy. If one would follow us into our land. The whole fae race would become extinct. That is why I stiffened when you told me, that you needed blood. I thought that since I was so close, that you realized what I was. And that you wanted my blood." He concludes. The whole time he talked about this, his eyes never left mind. And I can feel that he is scared of my reaction.

"You are fae?" I ask him and he nods. My family is his worst enemy.

"Do you have any questions?" He asks me, suddenly much more relaxed that I didn't leave.

"How old are you?" I ask him, since he told me he was immortal… just like me.

"I am 23, but like you must have noticed everybody thinks I am seventeen." He tells me and I nod, he is a junior after all.

"Why do your eyes turn silver?" I ask him. And I hear him sigh.

"I knew that you saw it yesterday, when we were talking about Beth. There are two reasons why they shift color sometimes. One is when I am angry, they show you a glimpse of my true feelings. When you saw it the first time, I was so furious at Beth. At the way she treated you…" He tells me, and his eyes are silvery again. He turns his head away, he is ashamed of them?

I turn his head to me and rub his cheek with my thumb. "Don't hide from me?" I ask him. And he nods his head.

"What is the second reason?" I ask him.

"When I use my magic, in the woods you saw me shifted. I used my magic. When I shift into an animal, my eyes will always be the blue and silver." He looks down at me, and I can see the silver in his eyes slowly evaporate.

"Beautiful." I whisper softly as my finger touches just below his eye. He smiles down at me and kisses my forehead. And I smile at how much I like feeling his lips on my forehead.

"What element did you choose?" I ask him, but I already know the answer.

"Fire… Tanya chose wind, that is why her skin is cold. And that is also a reason why she isn't in school. She doesn't want to be locked up." He tells me and I nod. It sound logical.

"Are there more?" I ask him and I feel him nod.

"My mom, Ella, and our brother, Allen. Our names are all descended from fae words. Ella means 'beautiful fairy', Allen comes from 'army of elves', Tanya means 'fairy princess' and my name means 'fairy'." He tells me.

"What did they choose?" I ask him.

"My mom is a water fae, and Allen is an earth fae. We all chose something different, but this is a good advantage for us. That way we will always be able to protect each other against anyone." He explains.

"Will you tell me about you?" He asks me and I nod. Without moving away from him, I start telling him my story.

"Edward, my grandfather, was turned into a vampire in 1918. He was seventeen of age. When he was over ninety years old, he met Bella. She was human, they fell in love. But not without trouble. They fought vampires off, and Bella wanted to be with him forever.

"They got married, but Bella wanted to experience all human things. She convinced Edward to make love with her, and something that no one thought would be possible… happened. Bella got pregnant, at first Edward didn't want the baby. He saw how the fetus was killing the woman he loved from the inside out.

"But Bella didn't want to give up her baby, she told Edward that as soon as the baby needs to come out… he could turn her. But before it was even time, the baby broke her spine. But by then, Edward read his thoughts and knew that the baby didn't want to hurt Bella.

"When the baby was born, Bella died. But Edward was on time and saved her. He injected his venom. And she became a vampire. Their baby, Renesmee… is my mother. She is half human and half vampire.

"When all of this happened, they were back in Forks. And they lived near La Push. Do you know about the La Push pack?" I ask him, wondering if he needs explanation about that as well.

"I know about them, the fae used to work together with them." He explains to me, which was obvious since they had the same enemy. I nod and continue my story.

"My dad, Jacob Black, was pack leader and he imprinted on my mom. When my mom was six years old, she had my two brothers. Because of her vampire half, she grew up much faster… by the time she was six human years, she looked like a woman in her early twenties. And that is how she still looks.

"My brothers and me, we are half wolf, a quarter human and a quarter vampire. That is why I smelled so unique to you. There are only three of us in the whole world." I tell him and he is looking straight forward.

"Do you have powers?" He asks me, and I nod.

"In human form, our body heals within second. We posses superhuman strength and speed, we also have a high durability rate with sharp senses. Once turned into a wolf, we have enhanced superhuman strength and speed. We can also communicate with our pack telepathically. Our teeth can cut through the hard body of a vampire with ease.

"You might wonder if me and my brothers are different, since there is a part vampire is us. And yeah, there is a difference. In human form, our skin is harder and it has a faint glow in the sunlight. All are senses are sharper and we are stronger and faster as our pack members.

"Those are the powers we all three have, but because there is vampire in us… I have some other powers. My brothers and I can all read minds, we got that from Edward. But I have a different power as well, I can control the minds of people. I used to do this a lot when I was younger, I always made my brothers gave up their toys. I learned to control it, and I only use it now when I am in danger. But with this power comes something else at well, I am able to have silent conversations with people that normally aren't mind readers. That is what I love most about it." I tell him and I see him smile down at me.

"What are you smiling about?" I ask him confused, but with a small smile playing on my lips.

"You imprinted on me, didn't you?" He asks me, and a blush creeps up onto my cheeks. I nod and I can see his smile widen even more.

"I could feel it, I have read about it… but it is amazing to feel it." He tells me, and his arms tighten around me.

"Are you okay with it, me being what I am and having imprinted on you?" I ask him, softly. Instead of answering, he looks deep in my eyes and his thumb brushes my cheek.

His face comes closer and he softly presses his lips against mine. Our lips move against each other, like they were made for it. My hand is pressed against his chest as he pulls away from me.

"I am more than okay with it." He tells me and I smile. I lean up for a soft peck, I then cuddle into his side and we just lay together on his bed.

"Do you still want to go for that run?" He asks me, and I look up at him and nod excitedly. He laughs softly and kisses my forehead again before getting out of bed.

Tanya enters the room, holding clothes in her arms. "You look absolutely fabulous, but you can't run with that. These are my mom's, she won't mind."

I thank her and she leaves the room again, I look back at Ethan and he is already changed. "How do you do that?" I ask him and he just smiles. I shake my head and ask where the bathroom is.

He shows me the way and I quickly change into the clothes Tanya gave me. They are a perfect fit, and when I appear in Ethan's room again, wearing black running shorts and a red tank top with white running shoes… he is laying on his bed.

I smile at him, and he stands up faster than a human eye can follow. No more secrets, and I like the feeling of that. He walks over to me and bends down to softly kiss my lips again.

"I want to show you something. Wrap your arms around me and close your eyes." I do as he says and I feel his arms wrap around me. I pinch my eyes closed. Suddenly the warmth of the room is gone, and a wind is whipping around us. My head feels a little light, and he needs to hold me up.

"Sorry… you will get used to the feeling, if you want to?" He asks me, and I nod vigorously.

I look around me, and I see that we are in the woods. I smile at him and take a hold of his hand. He looks down at me and squeezes it gently.

"Go on, I will give you a head start." He tells me, and I roll my eyes.

"I don't need a head start." I smile at him, but before he can say anything… I am gone. I leave him standing there, and I know he must be stunned. But within a second he is running next to me.

I giggle and keep running with him together. Suddenly a familiar scent hits me, ridiculously sweet. I stop, but Ethan keeps on running.

He stops after a second and runs back to me. He gets a hold on my shoulders.

"What's wrong?" He asks me. And I want to tell him to run, to get out of here and be safe. But before I can say anything. A big vampire jumps on his back and we fall. Ethan falls on top of me, the air escaping my lungs.

He is trying to fight of the vampire, but he can't do it alone. I need to shift, but before I can even shift another vampire jumps from the bushes. A female vampire, beautiful as a rose. She jumps me and tries to sink her fangs into me.

_CHASE! WILL!_ I scream in my mind, but they don't reply.

* * *

><p><strong><em>First of all, thank you for reading! So... what did you think? Please click the button down here, and let me know. I just started writing, and it kept on coming. I hope you guys liked the chapter, and like I said last time… I will probably be only updating once a week. It will be either Saturday or Sunday. If you guys want updates about my internship, just let me know.<em>**

**_So, you guys saw this coming? Ethan is fae! _**


	6. Chapter 6: First date?

**_Disclaimer: This is Stephanie Meyer's world. I am just adding my thoughts to it._**

**_I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing the previous chapter. I want to apologize to all of you, for taking so long. I have been so busy the past week, and I will only get busier next week. But I am going to make sure, that I will get one chapter every week… at least. _**

**_With this said, here is chapter six. Let's begin!_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 – First date?<p>

_CHASE! WILL!_ I scream in my mind again, as I kick the female vampire that is on top of me.

I still can't hear them, and when I try to reach out to them I realize they aren't there. That only means one thing, they have shifted. We can only talk to each other mentally when we are in the same form. Since I am still human, they must be wolves.

I need to shift, that is the only chance that we have. If I don't shift, they won't be able to hear me and both Ethan and I will be sucked dry. I hear growling next to me, and when I look to the side… I see that the huge male vampire, he reminds me of Emmet somehow, is attacking Ethan. He is barely inches away from the big artery in his neck.

Ethan is strong enough to hold him off for a bit. But I know he can't hold out forever. I need to do something. I kick the female vampire in the stomach, and with the force I put behind it… she flies against a tree. The tree breaks in half and she is on her feet again.

But she gave me just enough time. My body begins heating up and I am shaking all over, before I realize it… fur explodes out of my arms and I am standing on four paws. The female vampire with her blood-red eyes gasps at me. I surprised her, and I can sense she doesn't enjoy being surprised.

As soon as I am standing on my four paws, I can feel minds swirling around in my head. Chase, Will, Leah and my dad are all shifted. I howl, and make sure they know this is bad stuff. I feel them switch course, and running to my location. I launch myself at the huge vampire that is attacking Ethan, and make sure Ethan is safe underneath me.

The huge vampire, crashes against rocks as I push him off. I growl at both the vampires and they hiss back at me.

_Do not do anything, Rashel Alanna Black!_ That was my dad, no matter how many vamps I ripped to pieces… he is still worried that I might get killed.

_Yes, that is right! Now stand down, we will be there in thirty seconds._ Even though he gave up being alpha, he still has the power in his voice and mind to make me obey him. It is probably a dad thing as well.

I look down at Ethan, and he is passed out. What's wrong with him? I try not to panic, but when I touch him he feels cold. He is not supposed to be cold. He is supposed to be warm, even warmer than I am.

I growl at the vamps, and open my mind to them. I want to know why they are here.

_We finally found that fae, but now some werewolf is protecting him. She must be one of those Cullens, Aro talked about them. _Aro? My mom told me about him, he is one of those Italian vampires that wanted to kill her.

I hear paws hitting the floor, and the vampires turn around. But they were too slow, I attack the female vampire from behind and rip her head off. Before the huge male vamp can wrap his arms around me, my dad rips his arms off together with Chase. The four of them take care of the vamps, and I make my way back to Ethan. He is still unconscious, I nudge him with my nose. Still no reaction.

My family shifts back and starts a fire and burns the pieces of the vampires. I then realize that I ripped my clothes and I can't shift back. I whimper and Leah hears me, she looks at my paw and notices that there are no clothes. She understands me immediately.

She jogs behind the bushes and I follow her. She undresses quickly as I shift back, I put on her clothes as she shift back to being a wolf. We both get back into the clearing where our family is. Chase looks at wolf-Leah and raises an eyebrow.

"I ripped my clothes." I tell him as I kneel down where Ethan is still laying. Chase nods understandingly and caresses Leah's fur, when she sits down next to him.

I shake Ethan gently and feel his forehead. He doesn't feel warm, he feels like a normal human would feel. I check his neck to see if he got bitten, but there are no marks. I close my eyes and try to enter his mind. There is no block like the other time I tried that.

"Is he going to be okay?" Will asks me as he kneels down. I shake my head as a tear escapes.

"I don't know, I don't know what he needs… he is too cold." I tell Will as another tears slips from my eyes.

My dad then kneels down and grabs my chin so I can look into his eyes. I raise my wet eyes to meet his warm ones. "You have to bring him to his family… A fae heals quickly when he is surrounded by more fae."

"Ho- how do you kn- know that?" I ask him when he stand up, I stand up as well.

"It is one of our legends, we used to work together with the fae… centuries ago. There are still legends in our tribe, baby." He tells me.

I hug him and ask Will if he can carry Ethan to his house, since he is too heavy to be carried after the fight. He nods and beds down to carry Ethan.

"What way?" He asks me, and I look around. I don't know, he jumped us here… I don't know where his house is.

"I… I don't know?" I tell him and he looks at me like I am from a different planet.

"You are freaking part vampire, how can you forget?" He asks me with a scowl as he is still holding Ethan.

"I didn't forget, we just… didn't walk? He teleported us here." I tell him softly and his eyes widen. Just as he is about to say something, we hear a groan.

I gasp as I look at Ethan, he moved and his eyes are fluttering open. I feel his forehead, and it is getting warmer. I ask Will to put him down, and I lay his head in my lap as I stroke the hair out of his eyes.

"How are you?" I ask him softly as he is now looking into my eyes.

"What happened?" He asks me in a heavy voice, as if he just woke up from a deep sleep.

"Two vampires attacked us, you passed out or something… you were really cold. But you are getting warmer now. Are you okay, can I get you anything?" I tell him and ask him. He shakes his head and closes his eyes again.

"I just need to lay here for a bit, then I can go home… but you can go home with your family." He tells me, and I have a itch to shake him a bit for his stupid request.

"I am not going anywhere, I am not leaving you here, alone." I tell him firmly and I see a small smile on his lips. He nods his head and I relax again.

I look up at my family and they look down at me with worried faces. I smile at them. "I am okay, you can go home now… we will be fine. And I will be home before midnight." I add the last part for my dad.

They nod and jog away, I hear them shift and then hear paws run away. I look down at Ethan again and wonder how long we will be here.

Ethan looks up at me with a smile and reaches out to touch my cheek with his hand. I hold his hand to my cheek with my own hand.

"Don't feel guilty, Rashel… I smelled them before, but I didn't think they would have been in the forest. It is my fault." His hand has a strong hold on my face and I keep looking into his mesmerizing, blue eyes.

A tear threatens to fall from my eyes, but Ethan quickly wipes it away. I smile a sad smile as he closes his eyes again, I suddenly hear footsteps. I hold Ethan tightly to me.

"Hello? Rashel? Ethan?" I hear a cheery voice call, it is Tanya. I sigh in relief as a small girl appears from behind the bushes. She smiles at me, before kneeling down next to Ethan.

"Hey, sis… thanks for coming." He called her? How? He looks up at me and smiles, before tapping the side of his head slowly.

Oh, of course!

"Can you let go of him, Rashel?" She asks me, and I raise my eyebrow at her… I am not going to let go of him!

"It's okay, she will heal me." Ethan tells me, as he senses my hesitation. I look at him and then at Tanya. I reluctantly move away from Ethan.

I see that Tanya closes her eyes and lays a head on his forehead. Her other hand is resting on his stomach. She turns her face upwards, and if she didn't have her eyes closed… I would think she was looking at the clouds.

She softly starts chanting. I lean against the tree, and wrap my arms around my knees. Suddenly a bright spark comes from her hands, and it is like it enters Ethan's mind. After just a few seconds, the spark is gone and she let's go of Ethan. She stand up and turns to me and nods lightly.

Before I can thank her, she is gone. She must have jumped back to her house. I make my way to Ethan and before I even reached him, he is already sitting up and smiling at me. A heaviness is lifted from my shoulders as I see him smile. I sit down next to him and take a hold of his hand, as if to make sure I am not dreaming.

He wrap an arm around my shoulder as he kisses my forehead.

"Are you ready to go to my house? We look like we wrestled in the mud." He says with a happy laugh. I look down at us, and we really look horrible.

I look up at him and nod, he asks me to close his eyes as he wraps his arms around me tightly. Before I even realize it, we are back in his room and sitting on his bed. My head is still spinning, but much less than the first time he teleported me to the woods.

I keep my eyes closed and wait for my head to stop spinning, after a few seconds I open my eyes and I see two eyes looking back in mine. I smile and he leans down to kiss my lips softly.

Rather too fast, he pulls away from me. He cradles my head to his chest and rests his head on mine. I close my eyes as his body heats my face. I smile and gently lay my leg over his and hold onto his waist.

"We should get washed up and get something to eat." He whispers, and I nod gently… I make no move to get up and he chuckles.

"Come on, Rash… I will let you go first." I groan as he pushes me upwards, and then slips his hands under my body and carries me to his bathroom. He puts me down in front of the shower and turns the water on.

"Here you go! I will ask Tanya to bring a towel, and your clothes in." I nod and he gently kisses the top of my head and smiles.

He slaps my butt playfully, I blush and jump around to watch him exit the bathroom. It kind of felt good when he slept me. I bite my lip as I undress, and think of today. I am thankful that we are brought together by faith.

I get inside of the shower, and let the warm water wash over my sore body. It has been quite a while since I fought a vampire. I look around and see that there is only male body wash, I frown and I am about to grab a bottle when I hear a knock.

"Who is there?" I call out, I hear the door open and soft footsteps enter the bathroom. A small hand, holding a bottle of shampoo and body wash, slips behind the curtains. I smile.

"Thank you, Tanya." I say gratefully as I take the bottles from her.

"I have a towel, and your clothes here. I also brought in some make-up and creams… if you'd like to use them." She says shyly, I wonder what is the matter with the bubbly girl I met a few hours ago.

"Rashel?" She nervously says. "I want to thank you, for saving my brother. I… I am sorry, that I doubted you." Before I can ask her what she means, she is out of the bathroom. I will just ask Ethan later.

I wash my hair and then scrub my body, I make sure all the mud and dirt and leaves are gone before I turn off the water and step out of the shower. I wrap the towel around my waist, as I dry off my hair with the other towel.

I then quickly dry off my body and get my skirt and draped top on. I slip my feet in my black pumps, and look into the mirror. When I see what Tanya brought it, I gasp. She could be Alice's best friend. There is so much make-up in all colors and from all brands. I take a good look, and find the exact same make-up that Alice used on me this morning.

I add the make-up and shake out my hair. I grab the necklace and walk out of the bathroom. Ethan is laying on his bed and reading a book. As he hears me walk into the room, he looks up from his book and smiles a most amazing smile. I hold up the necklace and walk closer to him. He kneels up on the bed and hooks the necklace around my neck.

I spin around and he is leaning in to kiss me, but I stop him by putting a finger over his lips.

"Don't you dare to get your muddy hands on my clothes!" I tell him firmly, but still with a smile. He chuckles and surrenders by holding his arms up. He gets of the bed, and makes his way into the bathroom. He halts at his desk and grabs the little pile of clothes.

I grab the book that he was reading, and look at the title. It was the book where he got his monologue from for his audition. I smile and lay the book back as I found it. I slip my pumps back off again and crawl up into the middle of the big bed.

I close my eyes as I listen to the water in the bathroom. After fifteen minutes, the water is shut down and it sounds like Ethan is getting dressed.

After five more minutes, Ethan exits the bathroom and I open my eyes. I look at him, and my smile widens at his clothes. He looks so handsome. He is wearing slim, dark washed jeans with a white button up shirt. His hair is still damp from the shower, and he ruffles it gently. It sets perfectly against his scalp.

"Do you want to go out for dinner?" He asks me as he holds out his hand. I take his hand, and he pulls me up.

I lean up my toes and kiss his lips softly before looking into his eyes.

"Yes, I would love to." I slip back into my pumps and grab my black bag that was next to the door. He opens the door for me and we walk down the stairs. I hear two different voices coming from the kitchen. Two female voices.

"My mom wants to meet you." He whispers into my ear. Oh, I think to myself.

"Um… okay?" I say nervously, I hear him chuckle next to me. He takes my small hand in his big one and it comforts me. We enter the kitchen hand in hand, and the voices cease. Tanya is sitting at the table and is averting my eyes. I need to remember to ask him about her.

"Rashel!" A voice like bells says my name, and I look at the woman who said it. She is just as tall as Tanya, but has the same hair and eyes as her son. You can definitely see where Ethan got his looks from.

"I am Ella, it is nice to finally meet you. Ethan has told us about you, and how he couldn't figure out what you were." She winks at me, before pulling me away from Ethan and leading me to the table.

"Would you like to drink something? Or food? Or… um, blo…" Ethan interrupts her before she can ask me if I want some blood. I am him forever grateful.

"No, mom. We are going out for dinner." He looks at her sternly, and she knows she shouldn't have tried to bring up the blood. I quickly get up, before a family fight is started. I take Ethan's hand.

"Thank you, for having me. I hope we meet again." I say with a smile as I pull Ethan to the door.

Once we are outside, he stops me and pulls me to face him. He looks down at me, with a sad smile. "I am sorry about my mom, she was nervous to meet you. She experienced the fae hunts by the vampires."

I shake my head and tell him it is okay. We then make our way to his black Camaro, and he unlocks the car. We both get in, and he makes his way to the highway.

"Where are we going?" I ask him with a smile. He glances my way, and he has a sneaky look in his eyes.

"It is a secret!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>First of all, thank you for reading! So... what did you think? Please click the button down here, and let me know. I was wondering if you guys wanted a different POV, I was thinking of writing a chapter in Ethan POV. But if you guys have different suggestions, please let me know.<em>**

**_I am sorry that this chapter was quite short, but it is already past 10:00pm on a Sunday. And I should be in bed already, since I have an early day tomorrow. But I wanted to give you a chapter. Not my best work, and I was lacking inspiration as well. But hope it is still okay._**

**_Oh and guys… don't forget to check out my flickr-account. I find it easier to work with pictures, I see something in my mind and I want something in front of me to show what is in my mind. So there are clothes, and cars and friends… Till next week! Have a good first week of December!_**

**_Sorry this Author's note was so long :)_**


	7. Chapter 7: First date, indeed

**_Disclaimer: This is Stephanie Meyer's world. I am just adding my thoughts to it._**

**_I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing the previous chapter. This week was my first week at the hospital, and I am already exhausted… waking up at 5am certainly takes a toll on your body and mind. So I hope that you guys will forgive me for the short chapter. Next week, I will make sure to have a longer chapter for you guys._**

**_This chapter is in Ethan's point of view!_**

**_With this said, here is chapter seven. Let's begin!_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 – First date, indeed.<p>

I am driving down the highway and make my way to Rashel's house, I have a feeling that she wants to change before our date. I can't believe we finally get to have a date, like normal humans. Not that we are normal.

"That's my house?" Rashel asks me, and as she looks sideways… she can see me nod.

"I suppose you'd want to change?" I ask her and she smiles and leans over to kiss my cheek. She is out of the car before I can say a word and she runs up the driveway. I chuckle and park my car in front of the massive house.

As I get out of the car, I hear sounds coming closer. I am aware of my surroundings, and lean casually against the hood of my car.

"Ethan, I assume?" A loud booming voice asks me, and as I turn around I see a guy stalking towards me. He looks like Rashel's brother… this must be her father.

"That's correct, mr. Black." I tell him, as I straighten my back and look him in the eyes.

"And you are the boy, that my daughter imprinted on?" He asks me, as if he doesn't know. I nod and feel a shiver run over my back. What if he doesn't let me near his little girl anymore?

He then holds out his hand and I slowly reach for it. We shake hands and when I look back up to meet his eyes, he is smiling brightly at me.

"Make my baby happy, Ethan. I wouldn't want to send my in-laws after you." He says as a joke, but I still shudder at the thought.

"I won't hurt her, mr. Black." I tell him as he releases my hand.

"Please, call me Jacob." He tells me as he smiles. But I still have a feeling that he wouldn't think about it, to kill me if I hurt his daughter.

"Alright, Jacob." I say with a smile. He looks me up and down, and I become self conscious. It is not that I look like a homeless person, with my Armani jeans and the simple white shirt.

"Alice would want to change you into something else, but she is a vampire and doesn't know if she can control herself." A female voice calls from the porch, when I look up I see that girl that always hangs around one of Rashel's brothers. What's her name? Oh yeah, Leah.

Jacob turns to her and growls softly, she quickly retreats back into the house. As Jacob turns to me, he smiles apologetically. "You can change in the garage, I will go get what she picked out for you." He tells me, as he shows me the way to the garage.

As soon as I enter the garage, and smell the familiar scent of leather and oil… I sigh. And realize that I was getting nervous. I blink a few times as I see all the fine cars in the garage. My jaw drops, and I hear Jacob chuckle next to me.

"Have a look around, I will go get the clothes." He tells me, and disappears up the stairs. I walk around the garage and touch the paint on all the cars. But the car that is most attractive to me, is the black Aston Martin. I take a closer look and gasp, Jacob walks inside and I turn to him.

"A Vanquish?" I ask in a whisper and he nods, with a big grin.

"Those are nowhere to be found anymore…" I tell him as my eyes sweep back to the beautiful car.

"It was a gift from Rashel's grandfather, vampires have all the money in the world to find what they want." I nod and wish I could take a spin in this car.

"We will see how you treat my daughter, then we can see if I will let you drive my car." He tells me and I smile widely.

"That would be amazing!" I tell him, when he hands me a pile of clothes.

"Don't smell the clothes, they are sickly sweet." He tells me as he crumples his nose. I chuckle and take the clothes from him. I walk to a table and lay the clothes on top of it.

Jacob makes his way back up the stairs and leaves me alone, I undress quickly and pull on the jeans that Alice must have picked out. I have to admit, this vampire has taste. There is a gray button-up shirt with a black leather jacket and black leather shoes. I look in the mirror that hangs on the mirror and smile at my reflection.

I make my way outside, with the leather jacket over my arms and my own clothes in my other hand. I open the trunk and throw the clothes in the back, as I lay the jacket on the backseat. I lean against the hood and wait for Rashel to come out.

After a ten more minutes, I hear heels click the marble floor in the house. I smile in anticipation to see Rashel again, I didn't know how much I missed her till she was almost back again.

I also smell something sweet, and I assume it is Alice. And sure enough, there is a short girl standing on the porch. Her skin is pale and it is contrasting with her black hair which is pointing into all directions. She smiles at me, but I notice she isn't breathing. I wave at her, before she disappears.

Rashel steps outside on the porch, and my jaw almost drops. I already knew she looks beautiful, but each time she amazes me. She is wearing skinny, white jeans with a red, ruffled camisole. On her feet, she is wearing red, satin pumps. She is holding a black cardigan and when I look into her eyes, my smile widens even more than I realized was possible.

Her black, wavy hair is resting against her back and her make-up makes her eyes look even bigger than they already are. She walks down the porch like she isn't even wearing deadly heels. She skips to me and stand so close, that I can almost taste her scent.

"Hi." She whispers quietly. I smile down at her and take the cardigan from her and lay it on my jacket.

I bend my head and kiss her forehead softly. I hear her heart beating faster, and I chuckle at he blush.

"Come on, let's go." I tell her, and I guide her to the passenger seat. I open the door for her and close it behind her as she sits in it. I then wave at Jacob, who is standing on the porch, before quickly joining Rashel in the car and driving down the driveway.

Once we are on the highway, I feel Rashel's hand taking mine in hers. I smile and squeeze the small hand gently. She traces the veins in my hand as my other hand is on the steering wheel.

"Where are we going?" She asks me, and I wonder if I should tell her or keep it a secret. I decide to lift a bit of the secret. Without turning my head, I glance sideways and I see that she is looking at me.

"Seattle." I tell her and I hear her gasp lightly. I hide the smile that I feel creeping up.

"What is in Seattle?" She asks me, trying to fish for more. I shake my head and smile at her.

"Not a chance, Rash!" I tell her firmly, but with a smile.

She let's go of my hand, and tries to turn in her seat. She looks out the window. I frown at her back and reach for her hand. I take her tiny hand in my big strong one, and pull her to face me. She is looking sad.

I pull her to me, and wrap my free arm around her shoulders as I keep driving. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" I ask her, concerned that I said something.

She shakes her head, while trying to snuggle closer to me. "Nothing, just wish you told me."

I kiss the top of her head. "Just twenty more minutes, and we will be there. Are you hungry?" I ask her, hoping that it isn't a waste of time to take her to the best Italian restaurant in Seattle.

I feel her nod against my body, and I sigh in relieve. I step on the gas, and the rest of the ride is in silence… but it was a comfortable silence.

When we reach downtown Seattle, I look for a parking spot and I park my black Camaro. I turn to her as she reaches for the door, I glare at her and she quickly takes her hand from the door with a smile.

I reach back for my jacket and her cardigan, and then step out of my car. I put on the leather jacket and walk around the car to open the door for Rashel. I hold out my hand and she grabs it, when she is standing in front of me… I put the cardigan around her shoulders. I reach around her to close the door, I lock my car.

I reach for her hand and tow her with me. As we walk towards the restaurant, I see Rashel look around. "How did you find this place?"

I look down at her and smile. "My parents first date was at the restaurant we are going. It's a little Italian restaurant, and the owner is a good friend of my dad."

She smiles and looks into my eyes, her gray eyes are so unique and I always drown into them.

"I love Italian." She tells me, before standing on her toes and kissing my cheek. I remember our first kiss, it was not steamy hot… but I still saw the firework and hear the bells. I stop her and make her face me.

I weave one hand through her wavy and shiny black hair, pulling her towards me, as my other hand braces her back, keeping her body to me. I bend down and gently press my lips against hers. I feel her return the kiss almost immediately. I feel myself being pulled closer and her arms sneak around my waist.

I shyly brush my tongue across her lips, not sure if she would allow it. But my nervousness was not necessary, when I feel her warm tongue meet my own. Our eyes closed, as our tongues fight a battle they both are winning.

Our breathing gets faster, the longer our kiss lasts. I pull away reluctantly, but hold her frame to me. She hides her head under my chin, and I smile as I listen to her harsh breathing. I wrap an arm around her shoulders, and turn her around. Her cheeks are flushed and her eyes look a bit glazed over.

I chuckle and pull her with me, as I make my way to the restaurant on the corner of the street. The little restaurant still looks the same as the last time I was here, nearly five years ago. I open the door and let Rashel go first, I swiftly follow.

Paolo is standing near the bar and turns towards me as he hears new customers.

"Ethan! _Buona__sera__…_what brings you here?" He asks me with a genuine smile. I shake his hand and greet him the Italian way, we kiss each others cheeks before he notices the girl on my arm.

"Paolo, this is Rashel… it's our first date." I whisper to him, and wink secretly. He has a wide grin plastered on his face as he looks at Rashel.

"Rashel… _che onore_! Please follow me, I have the best table for you." I smile at him and hold Rashel's hand in mine as she follows Paolo.

When we are finally seated, he hands us two menu's and without asking for our drinks… he disappears behind the bar and within a minute he is back. He is carrying a tray with two long glasses, filled with bubbly champagne.

He puts the glasses in front of us and then turns to me. _"__Questo__deve__essere__celebrato.__Ethan__sceglie__il__mio__ristorante__per__il__suo__primo__appuntamento.__"_

I chuckle and thank him. When I turn my gaze on Rashel she is looking at me with her eyebrow raised. "You speak Italian."

It was not a question, but I still nodded. "Yes, I do. He gave us the champagne, because he is celebrating that I chose his restaurant for our first date." I tell her, translating the conversation I had with Paolo.

She smiles and takes the glass of champagne, and hold it up. I touch my glass to hers and we both take a sip of the delicious champagne.

"Wow... this is delicious!" She tells me and I nod in agreement.

"Paolo only serves the best!" I reach over the table and open my hand with my palm facing up. She lays her own hand in mine, and I close my fingers around hers. I gently rub circles with my thumb as I look at the menu.

"I already know what I want, do you mind if I take an appetizer as well?" She asks me, and I shake my head no. I love a girl who isn't afraid to eat.

Paolo then comes back to the table and asks if we are ready to order and I look at Rashel, nodding to her so she knows she can order. She faces Paolo with one of her beautiful smiles and my heart skips a beat.

"I would like the calamari as an appetizer, followed by the orecchiette with spicy Italian sausage in tomato sauce sprinkled by parmesan cheese and to finish I'd like the veal chop stuffed with mozzarella cheese and creamy spinach." She tells him, and my mouth dropped a bit. Paolo looks at me after scribbling her order.

"Isn't that a coincidence? The lady orders what you always order here." He says to me, and I nod silently. He chuckles as he turns away. When I look at Rashel, I see the bright blush creeping up her cheeks.

I gently squeeze her hand and she smiles at me. I lean forward and plant a soft kiss on her hand.

This is going to be a fantastic first date, I think to myself as she blushes yet again... I feel a big smile forming on my lips.

* * *

><p><strong><em>First of all, thank you for reading! So... what did you think? Please click the button down here, and let me know. I decided to do a chapter in Ethan's POV, and I am wondering what you guys thought of it? I would be happy to hear from you.<em>**

**_I want to apologize again for this short chapter, I feel like my AN is already much longer than the chapter. I will make sure to get more inspiration._**

**_Do you guys have any ideas on what could happen next? I would love to hear ideas… I have a few of my own, but I am open to new ones as well._**

**_The first date-outfit can be found on my Flickr-account. You can find it on my profile. Have a good week, and I will be waiting for the reviews._**


End file.
